dot hack:Purify
by Kevin G. Crowley
Summary: Original story, only The World is used. A few game references in the opening. Three players run into an AI they mistake for Aura. Some stuff happens. Before they know it they have to stop another AI from possibly destroying the world beyond 'The World'.
1. Chapter 1:Encounter

Disclaimer:I do not own .hack, "The World"(which doesn't exist yet), CC Corp, bla bla, you get the idea.

Author:I wrote this before, but it was god awful so I did some fixing it up. It's basicly been redone and just improved.

* * *

"Delta Smiling Detestable White Devil!"Jugatsu shouted at the Chaos Gate. His party disappeared in a set of golden rings and reappeared in a grassy plain, a basic field. Windmills were scattered around the rolling hills. Jugatsu was tall and thin, made for agility since he was a twinblade. He had spiky blond hair and his character wore a pair of black pants slightly loose, with a tight black shirt shirt. Over the shirt he wore a leather vest, also black, with bandages around the majority of his chest and other bandages covering his lower arms. He wore black gloves and black shoes made of the same material. He also had a rare item, a pair of sunglasses, which he always wore. He had a large black cloak which usually covered most of his body.

"This looks kinda boring..." said AnakinseZ looking around "Let's just go to the dungeon and finish this off I have to take a shower in about an hour." AnakinseZ wore a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. He wears a maroon vest over his shirt, and has a maroon scarf, and maroon headband.

"Hold on I wanna try the myst spring real quick,"Skyld said as he ran over. Skyld wore a blue-ish shirt and pants of the same color. He wears a brown vest over his shirt. His hair is between what one would consider long and short. The Myst Spring was a magical pond where you could throw in old equipment.

"Did you lose a Golden Axe? or was it this Silver Axe?"Monsuier, an odd raindrop shaped creature, asked popping out of the spring.  
"Neither!"Skyld replied loudly and clearly.  
"Then was it this?"Monsuier asked he gave Skyld a sword called Heaven & Earth. Afterwards Monsuier left. Skyld replaced his sword with the Heaven & Earth as they continued to the dungeon. The field shortly came into sight and they began to run until they noticed something. The grass seemed to be moving and something was coming closer. AnakinseZ walked a bit closer and a group of goblin knights jumped out. They were like short imp looking people. Only these ones had full armor, like knight, hence the name, and carried a short sword

"Get ready,"Jugatsu said as he pulled out his daggers.

The four goblin knights spread out to attack. They had partied enough to know what the others were capable of so Jugatsu turned to his enemies. He had two of the goblins running at him. The first one attempted an attack but Jugatsu stepped out of the way easily enough while placing an attack on him. The goblin turned towards him and began flailing his arms running Jugatsu, but only to get hit a few times and get finished off. Jugatsu stepped back as the goblin fell. Like with all monsters it turned gray then blew away in dust. The first one kept Jugatsu busy so he had taken some damage from the other one meanwhile, but he was at a high enough level so that a few hits wouldn't matter.

"Repth!"he shouted. A blue light engulfed him and dissolved, restoring his HP.

He blocked the goblin knight's next attack and used his other dagger to place a stab in its armpit. It jumped back and met two more crossing slashes. With a final leaping slash the goblin knight was knocked back on one foot. It turned gray and blew away like dust.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Skyld running over to help AnakinseZ. According to the screen it was the last monster. It slashed at AnakinseZ and hit him in the knee. AnakinseZ has his own attack in progress and nailed the goblin knight in the side of the head with a well-aimed attack. It flew a few feet over before finally disappearing.

"This doesn't seem like it will be a hard dungeon. You good on HP, Anakin?"Jugatsu asked. Anakin was their nickname for AnakinseZ

"Yeah. Like you said this area isn't that hard. I brought some Heath Drinks and Healing Potions also,"AnakinseZ replied.

They looked back over and walked up the hill towards the dungeon.

"I can't get over how good these VR Helmets make the game,"Skyld commented.  
"Yeah. Everything seems more realistic and there's not even any lag,"Jugatsu agreed while watching his movement flow freely.

"Well considering how much technology advances it shouldn't be too surprising,"AnakinseZ said.

"Well it is "The World", based off the video games. I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising."

They approached the dungeon's entrance. It was basically like a stone shed missing a wall. They stepped up to it and descended down the stairs.

"Should have seen that coming,"Jugatsu responded. They entered the next room in the last floor of the dungeon.

Skyld looked over puzzled.

"The monsters are getting harder,"Jugatsu responded.

"Only because we're running out of room, I think,"AnakinseZ said has he walked over and opened up the chest in the room.

He obtained a newbie weapon from the chest and they continued on. They entered the second to last room before the Gott Statue. The doors slammed down and a large yellow portal began to spin fast. It disappeared in a flash of light and a hades hound popped out. The green-flame engulfed canine began running, it's black spike collar bouncing around his black skin. The three separated and surrounded the dog. AnakinseZ placed a hit on the monster's side, but it was busy trying to bite at Skyld. Jugatsu was in the back slashing away at the monster's back leg. It roared as it missed the third time and jump over Skyld and at the wall. It twisted and landed on the wall, but only because of what it was going to do next. AnakinseZ ran forward to attack and the hades hound jumped off the wall and body slammed into the heavyblade. Skyld jumped up and held his sword tip down as he landed on the monster before it could get back up. It howled and tried to struggle before turning gray and blowing away.

"That should do it. According to my map there aren't anymore portals between us and the Gott Room,"Jugatsu said checking the map. They walked through the next room and came into the Gott Room. In each dungeon there was a room with a treasure chest. The point of each dungeon was to get to this room and get the treasure. Jugatsu knelt down and opened the chest. He pulled out two items meant to sell and a weak wavemaster's staff.

"That kinda sucks,"responded AnakinseZ in disappointment. Jugatsu just groaned.

"At least we can sell the items,"Skyld replied trying to look on the bright side.

Jugatsu reached into his pocket and a Sprite Ocarina appeared. He pulled it out and held it up in the air.

"...I don't think we're moving...I wonder why the Sprite Ocarina isn't taking us out of the dungeon?"Jugatsu pondered,"Can't be helped guess we have to walk."

They entered the previous room they were blinded by a light. Jugatsu's item, his sunglasses, blocked the light enough however so he managed to see through. What he saw was a a girl in a robe who was completely white like snow, cloths, hair, and skin.

"No way isn't that Aura?"Skyld asked in amazement. AnakinseZ was speechless and wide eyed.

"This VR system makes this so realistic and you said there wasn't gonna be an Aura!"Jugatsu said grinning.

The girl just stared at them for a second with a puzzled look, which caused the excitement to fade quickly. Soon footsteps were heard coming into the dungeon.

"I have little time,"the girl said as she floated over to Jugatsu,"I need you to take these."

As the girl said that there was a bright light glowing around Jugatsu, almost the same as the one from the girl when she first appeared. As the light faded this time the girl was gone but the party noticed something was different.

"My sword is different now, and it says it's called the Twilight Blade,"Skyld said in confusion.

"Same here only mine is called Tasogare,"AnakinseZ said as he checked out the new sword he was given.

The Twilight Blade was a long, but slender sword. It was black with a lining of gold going from the handle to the tip. The Tasogare had a similar design, but with a larger sized blade. There were two lining of gold crisscrossing it's way up the sword to the tip. The two finished looking at when the footsteps from earlier entered and interrupted them.

"You three!" said a voice coming from around the corner. A women with an upright military-styled posture and long blond hair appeared. She wore white armor which was almost reflective and had to red arrows on her chest place. She entered with her sword drawn in her right hand.

"Umm, hello?"Jugatsu responded half confused.

"I'm Azara, the Game Administrator. Answer me this, what happened, the data tracking this spot was distorted and we found no cause. Did you three have anything to do with this?"the lady, Azara, demanded.

"We didn't do anything here bu-"Skyld was interrupted.

"Yeah we just came out from the treasure room. The Sprite Ocarinas didn't work, that was wh-"Jugatsu was interrupted before he could cover for the incident with the snow white girl just now.

"A Sprite Ocarina would not distort the data,"she argued back harshly. She paused.

"Seems I have to be elsewhere, but first use another Sprite Ocarina,"she said sounding hardly intrigued. The same thing happened this time as Jugatsu used a Sprite Ocarina. Nothing they just stayed there. Azara just nodded and warped everyone back to Water Capital Mac Anu.

Azara warped away to another place leaving Jugatsu, Skyld, and AnakinseZ there. They walked over to the bridge. Jugatsu sat on the edge of the railing on the railing.

"That was interesting, but I gotta go now,"AnakinseZ said with a sigh.

Skyld and Jugatsu waved good bye for the day, but while waving Jugatsu noticed something different. He saw a gold thick bracelet on his arm, it had a weird kind of design on it. It was like ancient writing or something.

"I don't remember seeing this on my character when I made him, and it doesn't show up on my equipment screen either,"Jugatsu said aloud to Skyld.

"What are y-...What is that?"Skyld asked.

Jugatsu shrugged, if he didn't know why would he ask.

"It just appeared."

Jugatsu held out his wrist so Skyld could take a look on it.

"Weird I could have sworn I seen that symbol before..."Skyld said as he looked at the bracelet,"Oh wait I got it! That's the design on the gem on the sword I got,"Skyld said.

He unsheathed his sword and showed Jugatsu. Jugatsu looked at it puzzled, then seemed really excited.

"This is just like in the other game with the Data Drain and stuff. Awesome! Only..." Jugatsu trailed off and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Only...?"Skyld responded wanting to hear the rest.

"Well, there isn't any bugs or anything running around so doesn't mean that this bracelet would be kinda useless, 'sides no matter how much we want it something like that wouldn't happen,"Jugatsu answered. Skyld looked at him like he was hopeless.

"You know it's funny, you want it to happen but when something that would seem like the start of it happens you start think and realize that it won't, but maybe this is gonna have some other use,"Jugatsu said,"Anyways what should we do now level, look around, or you got any ideas?"

"Let's go level some I suppo-"Skyld cut-off, "Man I got to go also...My little brother is bugging me."

Skyld sighed as he said good bye and logged out.

"...Hmm, although I can't wait to test this out!...I probably should wait. Damn this is a pain,"Jugatsu said aloud to no one.

Then he noticed a group of wavemasters staring at him.

"Umm, this is embarrassing..."Jugatsu replied, laughing nervously,"Umm bye?"

Jugatsu walked away then logged out.

* * *

Author:Right, so if you like it, review and I'll begin posting the other chapters. Also I have a second part of this I'm working(A second story that takes place after this)...Not much to say, if you liked it, or think it needs work, review, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2:Interrogation

Heh thanks for the review axgirl12. Was supposed to be that Jugatsu was talking to himself. Anyways here's chapter two. Used to be two seperate chapters, but the original chapter two was very short...not even a page long so I merged the two. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kaishin woke up like he usually did by yawning and staring at the roof wondering if he could manage to sit up. Then he wondered if AnakinseZ or Skyld came back on.

"Even if they aren't I can level with out getting so far ahead I suppose..."Kaishin said as he got up and started getting changed. He started off by walking to the kitchen and getting some cereal then sat down by the computer.

"Let's just bring up the Altimit,"Kaishin said as he the started looking at his mail.

It seemed like nothing out of the ordinary, mostly junk mail. He marked them all as read and ignored till he came upon his last two e-mails. They weren't automated like the rest , while one was from Azara, the other one wasn't AnakinseZ or Skyld.

"I don't think I've given my e-mail to anyone other then those two..."Kaishin muttered as he opened the mail.

At first he thought it could have been from one of the wavemaster girls from before somehow but as he read the one that wasn't from Azara he was confused.

The e-mail read "The third twilight. #&h 5hf $7 grh$ You m )h4."The only words he could make out were in the beginning where it said 'The third twilight' and half way in he could only read a word saying 'You'. He decided to ignore for it now and read the e-mail from Azara.

"The problem with the Sprite Ocarina seems to have disappeared, but the second time you used it still showed no signs of data interruption. While no actions will be taken from the administration to write you as conduct of an illegal manner, you are still considered related to the incident and here for you're actions will be closer watched. While this exception is being made if any further actions occur you will be in trouble with the administration and if need be your account will be closed. Other consequences will vary and you may also be needed in others way if something happens. This being said it is advisable you and your other companions halt any actions which may cause the same problems in a future time. Game Administrator, Azara"

"...Woo, I have with the people behind the game..."Kaishin said sarcastically with a sigh,"Ah well. Time to be Jugatsu I guess I have to watch myself from here on out."

Jugatsu appeared in Mac Anu where he was yesterday. His first actions were sending a message to see if Skyld or AnakinseZ were on.

"Hmm... seems I have no reply I guess they aren't on after all."Jugatsu said as he looked around. He noticed yet again another group of players were staring at him.

"Err, hiya,"Jugatsu said laughing nervously and inching away.

_I think I really to stop talking aloud when no ones there_ he thought to himself. _Then again when I think I start to think too much_ he also thought. He began to walk around town, looking at the shops and hot spots. Then he noticed one area, by the river side there was a kind of an alley. He was curious and decided to go check it out. No one was there. The spot was kinda of comfortable and wasn't far from any shops. It was almost around the corner and over the bridge to get to the Chaos Gate too. It gave him a comfortable feeling and since no one seemed to be here he decided he found a good spot.

The only entrance was from that alley and the spot was usually shady, there was also a river for scenery and a boat tied up if they felt like sitting in it. The boat itself was programed so that it couldn't move from where it was. After he got a 'feel' for the spot he was about to go sell the items from the dungeon the other day. He received a message from AnakinseZ half way there. The message said to meet him at the bridge, so he did so.

"Hiya Anakin," Jugatsu said as he waved at AnakinseZ.

AnakinseZ ran over once he spotted Jugatsu, he also noticed the the bracelet on Jugatsu's wrist.

"What's that? You didn't have it yesterday did you?"AnakinseZ inquired.

"Skyld and I realized it the other day also. Since my cloak covers it up we didn't notice 'til I waved at you yesterday when you logged,"Jugatsu began to explain,"We also noticed how it the same marking as the weapon you two received when the light from the snow girl disappeared yesterday."

AnakinseZ just kinda stared blankly, which was followed by silence.

"Too much silence,"a familiar voice said out of nowhere.

They saw Skyld emerge from the other side of the bridge.

"How long were you there?"Jugatsu asked.

"The whole time."

"And you didn't tell Anakin about the bracelet?"Jugatsu replied with face showing slight annoyance and disappointment,"Never mind anyways I found a good spot that no one else seems to have noticed in town maybe that can be our main spot,"AnakinseZ and Skyld showed some interest, so Jugatsu led them to the spot.

"I wouldn't have noticed that alley, how much time were you wandering around here Jugatsu?"Skyld asked looking over.

"You say it like it's a bad thing..."Jugatsu replied looking at him through the corner of his eye,"but not long don't worry."  
"I'm not really worried. Anyways I think this place is pretty good,"Skyld said.

He particularly admired the view of the river, since it was slightly elevated which provided a nice a view. They decided to stay at the spot for awhile and talk until about an hour or so passed.

"We should go to some dungeons and level or something,"Jugatsu said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, guess so,"AnakinseZ said.

"Shall we then?"

They pulled themselves up and walked through the town, coming up to the Chaos Gate.

"Oh wait I wonder..."Skyld said as they approached the Chaos Gate,"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"

Then they appeared in a field in the middle of a huge lake only there was no water, no field, nothing except a dungeon which was more like a temple at the end of a walk way.

"This is just like in the other game. Nice call, Skyld,"Jugatsu said beginning to walk to the dungeon.

As they approached the door they noticed two people leaving.

"Oh hello! How are you guys? You decided to check here from the other game also?"The first woman replied.

You could tell by her looks she was a long arm, the spear-wielding class in "The World".

"Oh hello aren't you the twinblade from yesterday who was talking to himself on the bridge?"The second one replied.

She resembled Minstrel from the Dot Hackers only the cloths were orange themed, so the party figured she was a wavemaster.

"Err, yeah that was me, hiya. Heh. I'm Jugatsu,"Jugatsu said to start introductions.

"Nice to meet you, I'm AnakinseZ,"AnakinseZ said bowing.

"I'm Skyld,"Skyld replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Venus. This is Momiri, my partner in crime,"said the long arm. Momiri nodded in agreement.

"Well we gotta get going, nice meeting you guys. Let's share member addresses so we can meet up later or something,"Venus said.

The two parties exchanged their member address and were on their way.

"Yeah this is a lot like the other one,"AnakinseZ observed as they went in.

"Yeah only the statue is missing,"Jugatsu said as he approached the end of the walkway. The interior looked like an ancient church.

Jugatsu looked down kind of disappointed.

"Someone is coming,"Skyld noticed as he was looking at the door.

"How come I knew it was you three again,"said a voice.

They knew from the voice it was Azara. She walked in looking quite pleased herself.

"Didn't you three get the warning e-mails you won't get away with an excuse from something like 'the Sprite Ocarinas don't work' this time. You're coming with me,"she replied trying to sound like a cop,"This time I have permission from the higher ups."

As she said that all four were then located to a private map. Jugatsu, AnakinseZ, and Skyld found themselves in separate cells and the only way out looked like a door. As they woke up Azara noticed them.

"This time you can't log out or warp away. I'm to interrogate each of you and based on their opinion you may or may not get punished,"she said with a chuckle.

"It's not that funny,"Jugatsu said under his breath.

"Well not being able to get you three from the first part was your luck, but you shouldn't push your luck. Twinblade you're first."

She opened Jugatsu's cell but since they all had restraints on they couldn't try anything. Azara brought Jugatsu into the door. He began to look around and thought this dungeon was for special purposes like only someone with ability to warp could get to, the only sign of a way out from the second room was a small window. The room itself wasn't very big either two chairs a table and a few torches for light. Jugatsu looked outside the and saw the outside appeared like any dungeon. Azara pushed him into the chair.

"Okay now my first question is where did you get that bracelet?"she began immediately.

"It was an item I found,"he replied not revealing the snow girl.

"Where did you find it?"

"Does it really matter?"Jugatsu retorted trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm the one asking questions. You have two options cooperate and you may get off free, or keep mouthing off and get your account banned!"

"I got it in the dungeon where you first saw us it was in a chest."

"Tell the truth, there's no such item in any sort of database,"she replied.

"It was in the Gott Statue chest, I figured it was a special item so I put it on."

"Fine then let's move on,"she said watching Jugatsu the whole time,"What events took place from the moment you entered the dungeon until the moment I found you three?"

"Me and the other two entered the dungeon, We then proceeded to the next level fought some monsters and went down to the next level. On the next level I used a Fairy Orb again and saw the path to the Gott Statue. The point is to to get to the Gott Statue so of course we went to it. In the chest I found a wavemaster's staff, a junkie item, and the bracelet. After words I attempted to use a Sprite Ocarina and it didn't work so we got into talking on the way out and you found us,"he answered.

Azara kept watch Jugatsu's every move.

"Hmm, and the events that took place on Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground? It was put there as decoration. In the other game, I'm sure you're familiar with it, it was an important location, so we added it. It's still a normal area so we are able to track data in it, but once the data was getting interfered with I went to check it out and found you three,"she said while asking the question.

"Huh? Nothing happened when we walked in there. It was normal,"Jugatsu responded.

"Something did happen because the data was messed with...again...fine this is over I'll take you to your cell we'll try again later,"she said while looking at Jugatsu trying not to let her anger show.

She took Jugatsu back towards cell and locked him back in.

"Come on Skyld, that's your character's name. You're next."she said while starting to get Skyld out.

"Did you say anything about Aura?"AnakinseZ asked after Azara left.

"We still don't know if that's Aura, but no I didn't say anything,"Jugatsu answered feeling sick of questions by the this point.

"Good thing it's still kind of early morning if we couldn't log out we'd be in trouble,"AnakinseZ said.

Remaining quiet Sky went to the seat and sat down in the other room.

"Now...Skyld unsheathe your sword so I may inspect it."

Skyld figured she must have seen the bracelet, _well she must have_ he thought afterwards.

"I see no need. I do not wish to draw my sword here,"Skyld responded.

"I told you to pull out your sword, draw it NOW,"she insisted.

"I won't. I see no reason!"Sky retorted in rage.

There was a pause and tension filled the room. Azara backed down Skyld resumed sitting. Jugatsu and AnakinseZ were wondering what was happening.

"Hmm fine them, more stubborn then the first one..."she replied trying to keep her cool,"In Delta Smiling Detestable White Devil, what happened after you left the gott room?"

Sky started to hesitate but he didn't want to show a facial expression which drop hints.

"We ended up running into you,"Skyld managed to get out. Azara was silent for moment.

"If only we didn't need these players to find out was going on..."Azara said under her breath,"Doesn't matter though one of you will break and I will get what we need. Afterwards I'll make sure to get you three banned for your impedance,"she sighed after another silence.

"Do what you will I won't sink to your level,"Skyld said after overhearing her remark.

"Tell me are you like this in real life? What are you like 12?"She began to ask small questions getting irritated.

"You're a system administrator,you have access to all that information don't you?"Skyld replied starting to get annoyed also.

"That's enough. Drop the tough guy act I'm done with you,"Azara said as she took Skyld into the cell room again.

She put him in and closed the cell, and without saying anything she brought AnakinseZ out. Jugatsu and Skyld were silent until they were sure both of them were securely in the other room.

"You didn't mention the snow girl did you?"Jugatsu asked afterwards.

He sat up, instead of laying down like he was originally.

"No but I think I got on her nerves,"Skyld replied, feeling relief that he was done for now.

"I don't know what it is but Game Administrators really get on my nerves,"Jugatsu replied laying back down.

"Just your luck..."Skyld replied leaning against wall of his cell.

Azara was just sitting there staring at AnakinseZ silent for awhile, while AnakinseZ was looking around. The first thing he noticed was that she was looking more at the sword. He couldn't manage to hide his sword which caused a small smirk from Azara.

"Those markings are just like the bracelet. So then Skyld's is probably the same,"Azara said under her breath,"Where did you get that sword?"

AnakinseZ got nervous and tried to think up a lie fast.

"It was a gift."AnakinseZ said.

She just looked at him seemingly tired from the first two interrogations.

"The events in Delta Smiling Detestable White Devil, what happened after leaving the gott statue?"she asked still staring at him.

AnakinseZ thought she must know something about the snow girl, although, maybe not exactly what happened.

"Well we saw you shortly afterwards,"AnakinseZ answered trying to cover up for the snow girl.

"And did anything else happen between the time you left the room with the gott statue and me finding you three?"

"There wasn't much time in between, we couldn't have done anything,"AnakinseZ replied.

Azara seemed too tired to worry as much about it.

"Why where you in Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground?"Azara asked after a small silence.

"We were curious to check if it was in "The World" as well as the original game,"AnakinseZ responded.

"What actions did you do after warping into the dungeon?"Azara was just asking questions, to drained to argue at this point.

"Well we ran into-"AnakinseZ cut-off deciding not to get Venus and Momiri caught up in this,"inside the dungeon and just looked around. Jugatsu went up to the rail before where the Aura statue was supposed to be, although it wasn't there. Then you walked in," AnakinseZ was looking at Azara who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Okay you're done for now,"Azara said.

AnakinseZ sighed in relief as he was getting taken back to his cell.

"I have some business to take care of now, but you three will remain here,"Azara said as she warped away.

* * *

So yeah Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground is like a main area for most things .hack/so why not have it here? .. Please review if you like it...meh...review if you hate it too, but say why. Thanks in advance 


	3. Chapter 3:Power of an AI

Meh, so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Ah well. It's already written out so it's not like I'm actually doing work other then posting this. I'd enjoy reviews though, you know, don't have to hold back. Anyways Imma keep posting until I finish this story, then begin posting the sequel(which is better). You'll people have to read it then...Well you probably won't have to but, meh. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"'Bout time,"Jugatsu said, getting up from pretending to be sleeping. 

He started messing around with the restraints and got it loose. An advantage for Jugatsu that the game was realistic down to the smallest details. He then got one of his weapons and cut the rest off. Skyld laughed, knowing Jugatsu would do something like that. Jugatsu got up and tried to lift the cell door but it wouldn't move.

"Didn't she do something to the side of the door?"AnakinseZ said, noticing Jugatsu was having trouble.

Jugatsu inspected the door and noticed a hole on the outside of his cell. He reached through the bars and managed to get the door open easily. He then went over to get AnakinseZ and Skyld.

"Now let's get out of here, I have a bad feeling which is rare,"Jugatsu said hurrying to get the restraints off Skyld now.

The three then went through the door to go into the other room. It was still empty but this time they got a better look at the window.

"...We're on a cliff and the window is to small for us to even get out of,"AnakinseZ said.

"This is designed to keep in players,"Jugatsu agreed with a sullen look.

After spending time contemplating they still had no idea of what to do, but at that moment the white light began to shine meaning the snow girl was coming. The three were just staring when she first appeared.

"This place isn't safe flee from here, now. The bracelet is the key, use it,"was all she said. She then disappeared in another light.

"Wait what?"Jugatsu tried to ask but he was to late.

He then brought his arm out from under his cloak and looked at it. He didn't even know how to use it yet.

"Well use it so we can leave,"Skyld said, sounding kind of impatient.

"I have n--"Jugatsu was interrupted by a loud explosion.

They all ran to the window and saw another figure floating in the air, below it was a huge creator. This time the floating figure wasn't the snow girl but a different one completely. This one had a red glow constantly and was a male. Despite the glowing impairing the view you could still manage to see a face with an ecstatic grin and wide eyes. He quickly turned his head at the structure the three were in. Jugatsu started to back away, although this was a game the bad feeling he was having before was several times worse. Then they saw this person point his finger at the building and a huge release of energy starting shooting towards them. Skyld jumped on to the ground, and AnakinseZ braced himself.

"This...this...it's impossible to damage the data like that,"Jugatsu said on the other side of room.

The blast blew apart the area of the wall where the window used to be. Jugatsu stood back up and regained his cool. The person was just floating there starting to laugh at their fear. Jugatsu then pointed his arm towards it.

"Data Drain!"Jugatsu shouted fiercely. The bracelet showed no signs of responding.

"Dammit come on we need to leave!" Jugatsu shouted at the bracelet.

This time the bracelet began to glow with a golden light. Skyld and AnakinseZ ran over, and then with a bright flash they warped away. While warping away though they were paused in a data stream, Jugatsu felt as if his body was being torn apart. Then they came to afterwards at the spot they found earlier.

"Damn that hurt,"Jugatsu said going and sitting down.

AnakinseZ looked at him confused.

"You aren't supposed be able to feel anything, it's a game. I don't,"AnakinseZ responded after the pause.

Jugatsu realized he was right. It was weird though for he was able to feel everything the wall on his back, he was able to smell the scent of the river also. Then he stood up and tried to log out, but it failed.

"Ugh no..."Jugatsu said with a frightened look on his face,"I think, I think I'm stuck here!"

Skyld looked worried

"The barrier thing from before is on. I'm sure that's all,"Skyld said trying to be comforting.

"No but I have more senses then hearing and sight to. I can feel and smell,"he said looking at Skyld,"Try logging out."

Jugatsu was half in a panic. Skyld went to log out thinking he wouldn't but he was able to. Jugatsu was trying not lose his cool any further, he started taking deep breaths. Skyld logged back in.

"That was weird," was the first thing he said.

"Dammit I gotta go to the institute," AnakinseZ said outta nowhere,"Sorry I'll try to get on later."

AnakinseZ was late so he had to rush and didn't realize completely what was going on until he logged out.

"It must be..."Jugatsu said in calm voice. He trailed of into thought, and Skyld decided to log and not disturb him.

AnakinseZ and Skyld didn't manage to log back on that day.

* * *

Sooooo, yeah...feel free to comment, review, review, insult, worship, critisize, give critizm, and whatever else. 


	4. Chapter 4:Numbers Increase

First off thanks for the review Rose Taijiya! waves It's all finished already except for the sequel as I've said. And I so like the sequel better. Anyways I gots a two whole reviews now. Yay. .. caugh. Continuing, yeah, if I get more reviews I'll start posting the chapters faster right now it's kinda whenever I feel like it. Enough of me though, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Austin awoke. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. He dressed himself, walked to his bed, and laid there for a minute thinking about what he should do. The thought of Jugatsu not being able to log out crossed his mind, but he figured it was probably some sort of mistake, like he hit a wrong button. 

"I have the whole house to myself and nothing to do..."Austin said aloud to himself. He went to eat breakfast, even though it was about 10:00. He saw his mom made pancakes, which he loved so much. Austin put two on a plate and got some syrup. After he ate he again went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and walked back to his room. He turned his television on and saw some cartoons he changed the channel countless times. He flipped on to one channel it was the news and was talking about "The World". He decided to watch it.

"Late yesterday Kaishin Suichiami, a 15 year old boy, was found passed out by his computer. After being rushed to the hospital he was said to be in a comatose status. He was playing a game called "The World" from the company CC Corporation. They had this to say."Well the facts say he was on the entire day and playing with the Virtual Reality headset. By the sounds of it the Virtual Reality and neglect to his body sent him into a coma. We bear no responsibility towards this incident, since we cannot control how someone plays, but we do sympathize and paid a generous sum of money to the Suichiami family." Is what the CC Corp. adviser had to say. The condition seems to very at certain times but for the most part he's remaining stabl-"Austin cut the TV off.

"This is probably some event or they're trying to get news,"Austin said with a shrug. He walked to his computer and brought up Altimit.

"Let me just check my mail and I'll log on. I doubt Jugatsu is still on anyways." His computer started up and he checked a new message.

"Hello Austin! I just want you to know how I've been the last 5 years. Colorado is great! I'm thinking about moving back to Illinois in a few months so I want to see you when I get back. Also I started playing "The World" since I knew you liked it. I asked around town if anyone saw you :D. I saw met this one long arm who wore pink cloths she told me that someone named Jugatsu hangs with you and I found him walking around town. He seemed busy but was kind enough to give me your member address. I hope you don't mind I'll be waiting for you." He thought about the email. "If she saw Jugatsu then he must be on now I think...I guess I should go on and talk to her. What should I say to her after 5 years..." With out thinking about it he logged on.

While Skyld was reading his e-mail Jugatsu was walking around town still curious about why he couldn't log out and how he had 4 of his senses when he should only have 2. He also noticed how he wasn't tired at all the whole time he was on and wondered time it was now. As he was walking around Mac Anu he noticed something going on at the bridge. He walked over curious to see what was happening. He made sure the bracelet was hidden first.

"So do you know who and where Jugatsu is?"this short blond hair man was saying.

He wore white cloths and what looked similar to a red overcoat. He looked kind of young but must have been with the administration Jugatsu was guessing. Under the man's right eye was a wavy blue line.

"Who are you?"Jugatsu asked the man. The man looked him weird for a second, but then answered.

"I'm Azara's aid, my name is Remial. I'm looking for a player who has been working against the system. Would you know about it?"Remial asked.

He seemed a lot nicer then Azara but he was still an enemy since he worked under her. Jugatsu looked at who he was talking to before him, and noticed it was Venus and Momiri. At they same time they looked over and saw him.

"Jugatsu run!"Venus yelled.

Jugatsu thought she was an idiot for yelling that when clearly Remial didn't know.

"You did know him, you must be with him I'm sorry but you two will be in trouble for lieing to the administration and will be treated as part of his group,"Remial said.

_My group?_ Jugatsu chuckled at the thought. He ran over and grabbed Venus and Momiri's arms then ran off. Remial just watched them run away with a slight look of disappointment. As they ran towards the Chaos Gate Jugatsu noticed the girl from before asking about Skyld. He stopped for a second and stared then ran next to the portal and was about to warp away. Before he could warp though Skyld logged on and stepped right into Jugatsu knocking both of them down.

"Oww.."Jugatsu said rubbing his head,"we have no time for this everyone warp!" In the confusion all 5 of them managed to warp to a dungeon.

"Erica! great to see you!"Skyld said after he recovered from the the confusion. She smiled, showing she felt the same way. Momiri was looking around completely lost, and Venus was just blanked out.

"That was close, you two shouldn't get in trouble over us,"Jugatsu said between panting.

"Umm excuse me but why are you tired, Ju-kun?"Momiri asked.

Jugatsu looked at Skyld and Erica talking, then over to Momiri. None of the girls knew anything about what was going on.

"Oh yeah by the way Jugatsu, did you hear about the kid that was supposed to be in a comatose state while playing?"Skyld asked after some time passed.

Jugatsu paused for a second.

"Umm I don't think I saw the news,"Jugatsu said covering the fact he couldn't log out from the girls.

"Anyways Erica this is Jugatsu. The long arm is Venus and the wavemaster is Momiri, they're two friends we met recently. Everyone this is my old friend Erica,"Skyld said introducing everyone.

Erica waved to them with a smile.

"Skyld I need to talk you for a second,"Jugatsu said motioning to move away.

Skyld looked over to Erica who nodded to show it was okay. They were in a snowy map, and Jugatsu and Skyld went to an area by a bunch of dead trees covered in ice sickles.

"Skyld I haven't been able log out at all,"Jugatsu said looking at the ground.

"When did this happen anyways?"Skyld asked.

"Ever since I warped us from the map.."Jugatsu replied.

"There's no use worrying about it now we can't do anything, but I think Erica should join us she's really smart and she could be helpful."

Jugatsu looked at him.

"We should get Venus and Momiri to join us also. They're in trouble for what we've done. I'll also have to explain what's happening to me,"Jugatsu said shuddering, "It's so cold here."

The two then walked back over the frozen lake to where the girls were. They looked as though they were just talking to each other, probably girl talk they thought.

"You three thre-"Jugatsu could hardly talk he was getting so cold.

Skyld decided to explain.

"We were wondering if you three will join us,"Skyld managed to say,"You see, it's because some crazy stuff has been happening lately, and it seems Venus and Momiri are caught up in it now. Erica if you would join I think you would be very helpful."

"I'll help anyway I can,"Momiri answered.

Venus and Erica agreed.

"Just tell us more about it though,"Venus continued.

"Well the time we went to this one dungeon we ran into this girl that looked like Aura only she didn't seem to respond to it as though she was, we don't know if it is Aura or not yet. When we ran into her we think it distorted the data and then we ran into Azara,"Skyld explained," Then we went to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and got caught there. We were then captured and brought to this one dungeon where we were interrogated. After we were interrogated and Azara left, we saw the Aura like girl again. And she tried to help us, but left. Then an evil AI appeared. Jugatsu managed to get the bracelet to get us out. Only afterwards he couldn't log out and was able to feel and smell things also. He's freezing right now."

Jugatsu started laughing.

"Yeah I'm freezing, but don't take pity on me,"Jugatsu managed to get out.

After hearing the story the girls understood while Venus had Momiri joined with little choice, after all they were now enemies to the system as well, Erica was happy to join.

* * *

Soooo, yeah. Not so much of an action chapter, but then again until the later chapters they all tend to be like...not so much with the action. . ; Reviews wanted, please. They make me feel special. . >.> Right seriously though. Reviews are appreciated because when it feels like I have to write instead of when I want to write I tend to work better. 


	5. Chapter 5:Unlocking the Bracelet

It's me again, with another update for 8 I think it was people who read chapter 4 .. Nothing to say so, Enjoy.

* * *

"So then what's the next step?"Erica asked as they sat down by a fire. 

Skyld was sitting across from everyone else with Erica. Jugatsu was sitting right up next to the fire, Momiri was huggling with him to keep him warm, at least that's what she said. Venus was to Momiri's left.

"From what it sounds like, we should try to get information on these AIs,"Venus said.

"Where will find information though?"Momiri asked.

There was silence.

"Seems no one has a clue,"Jugatsu said finally,"We don't have much information to go on and I can't think of any sources."

He looked at is bracelet wondering if it would help in anyway.

"I think I got an idea,"Erica said, which caught everyones attention,"That bracelet is the one the snow girl or Aura or whatever gave you correct? Well then it must be of use. First warp us back to town."

Jugatsu was clueless to how this would help but he agreed.

"Teleport!"Jugatsu commanded.

Nothing happened. He looked the bracelet and wondered why it wouldn't work.

"What did you do to get it to work last time?"Venus asked.

Jugatsu thought about it, he couldn't think of anything he said that activated it.

"Oh I got it, it works off emotions, you wanted to leave so desperately the bracelet worked,"Skyld explained.

Jugatsu just looked him like he was crazy.

"That is seriously cheesy, and desperate makes me sound bad,"Jugatsu argued.

"Fine then, I was trying to help,"Sky replied.

"Hmm..."Jugatsu said as he put his right arm pointing towards the sky,"I want to leave!"

Yet again this was followed nothing. Jugatsu sat back down ready think, but some monsters came from over a hill. There were two enemies which resembled a wizard sitting on a crystal ball and floating around and a third one who was big and covered in armor, it also had a huge mace. Venus jumped in front of the mace wielding monster and blocked it's first attack, but then it swung at her again and knocked her out of the way. She fell in the snow and dropped her weapon.

"This place must be pretty high level, I lost a decent amount of hit points from that,"she said getting back up.

Meanwhile Skyld and Erica chased after the separate wizards who kept running away. The mace wielding monster went after Momiri afterwards and Jugatsu jumped in front of her and blocked the attack. He tried to attack again but Jugatsu grabbed Momiri and jumped out of the way. After helping Momiri get back up Jugatsu went to face the monster again. Venus was there this time also. Jugatsu ran up and tried slashing at the monster multiple times but the attacks just bounced off. The monster kicked him and knocked him back. Jugatsu was in pain now and was standing up holding his stomach. Venus jumped up and got an attack on the monster's head which made him step back some. Jugatsu began to analyze the enemy hoping to see a weakness, but it looked to be well defended.

"If only we could weaken this monster we could kill it,"Jugatsu said still holding his stomach, he could hardly stand up straight after that attack.

Next he felt a weird power emanating from the bracelet. He looked at it and it began to glow, so he got an idea. He pointed at the monster who was struggling trying to get a good hit on Venus who was dodging each attack and countering to no avail.

"Watch out Venus,"Jugatsu grunted, trying not to fall over.

Venus jumped out of the way.

"Data Drain!"Jugatsu shouted.

Next there was a burst of light and a group long rope looking things came from the bracelet and shot through the monster. It blew away without even turning gray. Jugatsu smirked over the success and fell over in pain. Skyld and Erica were still having trouble trying to catch wizards, so Momiri ran over and started to cast a spell which made the target freeze. This allowed Skyld and Erica to kill the wizards. In the aftermath of the battle everyone regrouped around Jugatsu. He had a smirk but was still in pain.

"I know how to work the bracelet now,"Jugatsu grunted as Momiri helped him sit up.

Next she cast Repth in order help Jugatsu recover, and it worked. Jugatsu now stood up.

"So how does it work?"Skyld asked.

"Actually you were kind of right Skyld, the bracelet runs off of a need more then anything. We needed to get out of that one room and just now we needed to weaken that monster,"Jugatsu explained.

"That bracelet is actually like the one on the other game,"Venus said smiling,"That's so cool."

"It would be safer to stay here for now. 'til we can make sure we can leave safely,"Erica said.

"Umm I have to go now, sorry everyone. Bye Ju-kun,"Momiri said with a bow as she logged out.

* * *

Yeah...the bracelet if you haven't noticed is slightly different then in typical .hack/ items. You don't see much use in it yet, but...yeah. Reviews always welcome. So comments and critisism welcome. And sorry for the short chapter, I'll post the next one faster in exchange.  



	6. Chapter 6:Walking Free

Oi, so like wow. I updated faster as I promised, but I never realized my chapters were so short...So I'm going to add two chapters this time and the ending author's comments will be at the end of the next chapter.

* * *

After a good bit of time passed only Jugatsu, Skyld, and Erica were still on. 

"The fires almost out and I'm getting cold...I think enough time has passed we should be safe going to town now,"Jugatsu said,"Has Anakin been on today?"

"Not today, I think he said he had somewhere to go,"Skyld replied half certain.

The group stood up and warped back to town. As the they appeared in time they instantly noticed something was wrong. There were bodies of players laying around the town. Skyld spotted Remial and Azara, they looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"There he is,"Remial said pointing over at Jugatsu.

Jugatsu drew his weapons ready to battle if he had to. Skyld stepped in front of Erica and drew the Twilight Blade as well. They ran over to Jugatsu they looked like they didn't know whether they should be afraid or angry.

"Jugatsu, don't tell me you did this,"Remial said.

Jugatsu looked around.

"I've been in the dungeon since I saw you earlier,"Jugatsu replied.

"We don't have time to worry about this though,"Azara said,"We managed to scare off that thing but we need to do work now. This can't be allowed to happen again."

Remial looked at Azara confused.

"This is what you've been waiting for Azara and I thi-"Remial was cut off.

"We'll take care of these people later, we need to set up a barrier to prevent anything to enter through means other then the Chaos Gate, we also need to have a scan of Chaos Gates placed,"Azara started to explain,"Let's go we have too much to do."

Remial and Azara warped away. Skyld was looking at the bodies.

"Why haven't they just revived? What did this to a town?"Skyld said, also noticing the damage in the town.

"It was that evil AI.."Jugatsu knew it had to be since nothing can damage and distort data like that. Next thing to happen was the snow white girl appearing. She started be looking around at the destruction then resumed to revive the people to the original state. Then she warped away before anyone else saw her. With the damage to the data caused by the the evil AI a few monsters also started to appear in town. The first ones were small and they were done with quickly. The larger ones however had the players working together to hold off. Jugatsu, Skyld, and Erica also joined the other players. They manage to take out three of the four titans. Then a message a appeared and people began to get warped away.

"Because of the the Delta server's instability at the moment it's unsafe to remain in town. I'm warping everyone out then closing this area for the time being,"Azara said.

She even warped out Skyld, Erica, and Jugatsu...last.

"Isn't this Highland City Dun Lorieg, I think it's called,"Erica asked as they appeared in another server.

Skyld nodded. Jugatsu was looking around and seemed half worried, then he started walking around.

"I'm gonna take a walk,"Jugatsu said although he was to far away from them to hear already.

"Umm I have to go now Austin, oh umm Skyld,"She corrected herself,"Bye."

She logged off. Skyld decided to log off also since Jugatsu looked the same way when he lost in thought about what happened after they warped away from the prison. Jugatsu was walking around town eavesdropping on different players. They had all sorts of ideas. Some thought it was some event, others though thought people hacked the system, and one person said it was a test for the players. Not paying attention Jugatsu bumped into someone and fell back. As he looked up he saw he ran into Azara.

"I've been looking for you. I'm here to let you know as long as things are this way it would be to hazardous to bother chasing after you. Do not try anything during the period of restoration. That's your only warning,"Azara said, then she turned and walked away.

Remial walked over afterwards and helped Jugatsu back up.

"That's just her was of saying you and your friends are out of trouble. After this incident is done with you may have to watch out, but technically you and your friends are free players for now,"Remial explained.

Then in the same fashion he turned around and walked away. Jugatsu stood there half confused as to how to he should react. He noticed people were already whispering around him, and probably starting rumors. Jugatsu usually hated to be the center of attention, so he sighed and began to look around for another spot to wait at. A few disputes broke out but nothing big, and Jugatsu wasn't able to find any good spots and decided to wait around at the Grunty farm for the day until Skyld or someone logged on.


	7. Chapter 7:Battle in the Snow

"In order to apologize for the events which led to the closing of Delta, I have an event prepared. Anyone interesting in joining a snow ball war event report to Theta Smiling Gluttonous Tri Pansy. Bring at least six people for your team,"Jugatsu heard Azara send the message to everyone.

He sent a message to Venus and Momiri asking if they would join his team. Shortly afterwards the met in front of the item shop. He continued to send a message to Erica, Skyld, and AnakinseZ afterwards. They met up in a minute or so also. When the team was ready they went to the gate.

"Theta Smiling Gluttonous Tri Pansy!"Jugatsu shouted.

Next thing they knew they were on a field which looked like a glacier.

"Over there,"Venus said pointing to a large crowd of people around a stage. They walked over and were looking at the stage. They saw Remial but Azara wasn't there. AnakinseZ was the first to noticed Azara was walking over. She walked up to the group and stared at them, it looked like she rather disdained the truce.

"So you and your group decided to join the contest,"she said finally.

She then continued to walk to the stage not even waiting for a reply. She stepped up onto the stage and took the microphone from Remial.

"The rules are simple,"she began,"each person will have a target placed on them and they will each get a fort. You then begin to throw snowballs at each other. Each round will consist of 3 teams, 6 people in each team, in a free for all. The last team with players left advances to the next round. When the team winning the first match advances any members taken out are put back in. Now go take your forts."

Jugatsu noticed she was looking around, but he didn't worry much about it his team took a castle that was close to the edge. The forts were between large and small. There was a doorway which you walk in and an empty room. On the wall opposite of the door was a set of stairs. The team walked up and checked out the second floor. It had a roof and railing but other then that it was mostly open. There was a pile of snow to the back which was to be used for snowballs. They heard a sound to begin.

"Split into two groups. One set go after the castle to the left and the other work on the castle down the hill,"Jugatsu said.

Jugatsu, Venus, and Momiri decided to attack the castle to the left. This left AnakinseZ, Skyld, and Erica to attack the castle below. The castles weren't so far apart you're throwing a long distance it was about 10 yards or so apart.

The battle got off to a slow start but then quickly picked up. Jugatsu had to go down to the first floor and bring up more snow for the snowballs. The castle down the hill was taken out which left only the other one left. AnakinseZ and Momiri were already out. The enemies only had two people left. Jugatsu was sure this victory was in the bag. After Jugatsu and Venus were taken out Skyld and Erica managed to win the round which allowed them to advance.

"The first rounds have ended the remaining teams are Jugatsu's team, Ryohirok's team, and Kite623's team,"Azara announced.

The winning teams went onto the stage and they were warped to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island. Jugatsu was barely to walk, he was cold enough as it was but now in the altitude the air was thin. He didn't want to show his weakness to Azara or she might get suspicious again.

"Okay...split off the same way we did before,"Jugatsu managed to get out,"Skyld's half go after Kite623."

Skyld nodded in acknowledgment. AnakinseZ was looking at Azara and Remial, they were still clueless to Jugatu's status.

"Okay begin,"Azara commanded.

They managed to get out two members of Kite623's team before AnakinseZ got hit. Jugatsu was too weak to participate well so he helped by keeping the snow in supply. One of Ryohirok's team members were taken out, then another one of Kite623's. Now there was Kite623 with two of his members, Ryohirok and four of his teammates, then Jugatsu, Skyld, Erica, Venus, and Momiri were left.

"Work on weakening Ryohirok's team since Kite623's team will be gone soon,"Venus said, as she took out a member Ryohirok's team.

Skyld continued to attack Kite623 while Erica started throwing snowballs at Ryohirok now. Two member of Kite623 were taken out, there was only one person left. The person managed to go take out Skyld before he was taken out himself. Ryohirok lost two members during this as well. Erica, Venus, and Momiri now had three people left to take out. They manage to take out two members then Erica was taken out. The last person on the other team took out Venus afterwards as well. Jugatsu was still in the game but wasn't even able to stand up at the moment. Momiri was the only one left who was able to fight back so it came down to this. They kept throwing snowballs at each other till eventually Momiri got lucky and managed to take out Ryohirok.

"The winner is Team Jugatsu,"Azara said after she warped every back down.

Jugatsu was cold but now he was a lot better he was able to hide the fact his body suffered damage. Azara walked over and gave each person a special item which would raise their stats some depending on the class. She then activated the items. Afterwards she warped everyone else back to the town. The group, Azara, and Remial still remained there though.

"What is it,"Jugatsu asked once he realized they were still there.

"I'm not to say the complete details, but Mac Anu is almost repaired and back to normal. There was an AI which caused the damage. This AI has been named Dusk, the company believes this is a bigger threat to the system then you. So we are to no longer pursuit you..."Azara answered.

"So we're off the hook?"AnakinseZ asked.

"On one condition, Jugatsu you must face me in a one on one duel if you win then I shall no longer worry about what you do,"Azara said drawing her sword.

"Sounds like fun, I still need some revenge from you giving me hell,"Jugatsu responded,"Just one question though before we start. Why are you so centered around me?"

"If you must know I tried to delete your accounts, you, AnakinseZ, and Skyld. Yet because of the bracelet, most likely, and those weapons you seem to be immune,"Azara answered.

Venus, Momiri, and Erica looked at each other confused. Jugatsu drew out his daggers. Azara began by running and slashing downwards on Jugatsu. He crossed his daggers and blocked the attack easily but was knocked back.

"Jugatsu is still weak from the cold, he's fighting this battle below what he should be,"Skyld said watching the battle.

Azara ran forward with another downward slash, but this time Jugatsu rolled to the side and dodged it. Then he jumped back on his feet, almost stumbling over. Azara threw her sword at where Jugatsu was standing, but Jugatsu knew if he kept dodging he wouldn't get anywhere so he darted forward and slid under the sword. As he passed the sword it's hit his shouldered and caused him to slip. He got up but his left arm was now half responding. Jugatsu was now between Azara and her sword which gave him the advantage so he went forward getting ready to attack. He tried thrusting his right dagger into Azara but she moved to the side and dodged it. She then jumped over Jugatsu and ran over to her sword. Jugatsu fell over after missing and was struggling to get up. The others wanted to help but knew it was better to stay out of it, Remial seemed like it was more entertaining. Azara took advantage of this opportunity and raised her sword getting ready to thrust it through Jugatsu. Jugatsu rolled and forced himself up. Then he started slashing at Azara, which caused her to have to block and it was knocking her back. Jugatsu meanwhile was starting to look pissed. He then slashed downwards with both daggers and knocked Azara onto the ground. She looked as though she had no idea what hit her.

"This damn wound..I'm not gonna lose.."Jugatsu said.

Azara looked at Jugatsu with confusion.

"You look as though you're hurt. That can't be though,"she said while she was getting back up.

Jugatsu was in so much pain now he couldn't even hold his daggers and they fell to the ground. He started to hold his shoulder in pain and fell to his knees.

"This battle is over,"she said as she put her sword back into it's scabbard.

She nodded at Remial and they warped away. Skyld and the others ran over to Jugatsu. Momiri cast repth to heal Jugatsu's wound.

"She was right..."Jugatsu said he sat up.

He still looked weakened but he seemed better.

"Now that she knows you feel pain what will she do?"Venus asked.

"She'll probably end up doing research into it,"Skyld answered.

Jugatsu stood up.

"Thanks Momiri. Sorry everyone since I couldn't defeat her in battle she won't leave us alone now,"Jugatsu said in a sullen tone,"From here on out I'm going to train more so I won't be so weak,"Jugatsu said as he warped back to town.

"There's no use staying here, let's go back also,"AnakinseZ said. Everyone agreed and they warped to town.

* * *

There, two chapters should satisfy you. This chapter was kinda long, right? Hope you people are satisfied.  



	8. Chapter 8:Defeated

Well, it's another update. Nothing to reallly say, enjoy.

* * *

"Where did Jugatsu go?"Momiri asked looking around, after they warped to town. 

"Probably off to train or something, when he gets determined he ignores pretty much everything else,"Skyld answered.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm busy in real life, and only came on for the event,"Venus said.

She waved goodbye then logged out.

"We should probably train too, I mean if Jugatsu is,"Erica said.

"But there's four of us, and only up to three people are allowed in a party,"AnakinseZ answered.

"Why don't we split up? Skyld can go with Erica so they can catch up it's only been a day since they met again so I'm sure they have a lot to talk about,"Momiri said with a smile. Everyone else agreed it was fine with them. After saving, Skyld and Erica warped away to a dungeon. Meanwhile Momiri was selling some items, with AnakinseZ walking with her.

"Sorry I'm holding us up,"she apologized as she took the money for her dungeon items.

"Don't worry about it,"AnakinseZ replied.

As the Chaos Gate came into sight they saw Skyld and Erica finish warping. AnakinseZ chuckled at the sight.

"Isn't that Azara again?"Momiri asked, as she noticed Azara walking up to the Chaos Gate.

AnakinseZ looked over and saw her too. They couldn't make out what Azara was saying, but they saw Remial walk over shortly afterwards. They saw Remial say something to Azara then she nodded. Azara then looked at the Chaos Gate and said something then warped away. Remial then walked away.

"What was that about? Is she following Skyld?"AnakinseZ asked aloud.

"Let's go ask Remial,"Momiri replied.

They walked over to where they saw Remial and began to look around but there was no sight of of him.

"Let me send a message to Skyld, he should know he's getting followed,"AnakinseZ.

A pause followed as he sent the message.

Skyld and Erica were almost at the dungeon enjoying each others company. They were hiding under one of the tilted buildings added to the map. It was raining and thundering.

"Yeah then she looked speechless afterwards,"Erica said.

They both started laughing.

"Hold on I just got a message,"Skyld said and paused for a second,"Hmm weird I don't see it maybe it was a glitch."

Erica pointed at a goblin as it came over. She's still a newbie when it comes to fighting Skyld remembered.

"Don't worry I won't let you get hurt, but these guys fight back unlike the wizards you first fought,"Skyld said.

He stepped in front Erica and pulled out the Twilight Blade. The goblin did a strait dash for Skyld. Skyld just slashed the goblin and knocked it back. He then ran up and stabbed the goblin and took it out easily.

"Wow you're strong Skyld,"Erica said with big smile.

Skyld was blushing.  
"Ah, it was nothing,"he replied.

Skyld was about to return his sword to his scabbard, when Azara walked up.

"As I thought,"Azara said surprising them,"The markings on the gem in that sword are similar to the ones on the bracelet."

She drew out her sword.

"What's going on why do you want to fight Aust- Skyld?"Erica said trying reason.

Azara just ignored her and ran at Skyld. She attacked Skyld, but he brought up his sword and blocked it. They both were now locked shoving their swords against the other. The Twilight Blade's sardnox began to glow red now. Azara was surprised and got caught off guard. Skyld managed to disarm and her sword flew past her head. Lightning struck in the back. Afterwards Skyld noticed his sardnox was glowing.

"What are you doing?"Azara asked in a fierce voice.

The thunder started to get heard more often.

"I don't know this has never happened before,"Skyld argued back.

Afterwards the sardnox stopped glowing and Azara ran back and picked up her sword. Skyld was right behind her and went to slash down. She turned around and blocked Skyld's attack knocking him backwards. Azara went to attack but paused and backed off. Skyld looked at her with confusion and turned around to noticed Dusk was right behind him. Skyld quickly tried to slash at Dusk, but Dusk teleported away and was floating in the air like he usually was. He had the maniacal smile on his face again.

"Erica gate out!"Skyld yelled.

She was so scared she wasn't able to move. Dusk looked at Azara and pointed at her. Skyld was wide eyed and knew what was coming. The energy started to gather again like last time. Skyld looked over at Azara, she was just standing there. The energy was released and was plummeting towards Azara. Azara pulled her sword up and blocked the attack. The energy was still pushing on the sword and causing Azara to get shoved back. The next thing to happen was Azara's sword began to crack. Dusk was just floating up in the air watching it all unfold and he still had his finger pointing at Azara. Skyld then saw Dusk pull his finger away and clinch it into a fist which caused the energy blast to blow up. Azara flew back and the sword was broken into several pieces. Skyld knew it was getting to dangerous so he threw his sword at Dusk to attract his attention. Dusk quickly reacted by catching the sword. He then flew down right in front of Skyld about to slash at him, when Erica came up from behind and swung her ax into Dusk's back. He dropped the Twilight Blade and pulled the ax out of his back. He then teleported away dropping the ax before he left. Azara managed to get up and looked over at Skyld and Erica then stood up. She just warped away leaving the sword. Skyld picked up his sword and returned it to the scabbard. Erica looked lost and confused.

"Thank you,"Skyld said recovering from the shock.

Erica picked up her ax She was speechless just staring at the ground.

"I have to go..."she said finally.

Then she logged off. Skyld was looking around, he was now alone. He walked over and looked at Azara's sword, he was amazed at the abilities of Dusk, he has the power damage data. Skyld didn't know what to do so he warped back to town in the meanwhile.

* * *

Sooo, yeah remember reviewsfaster update. And since either way I'll be posting the sequel later.(With new characters and a not so typical fanfic feel((it actually feels it's own story))among other things). Anyways, I think I'll start adding bits of info about the sequel at the ending author's notes. Reviews encouraged.  



	9. Chapter 9:New Power

In the least I know have at least 3 people reading( 3 Stats). So for you 3 people, enjoy. I'll start updating faster since there's 26 chapters, and this is only chapter 9. Probably I'll update every other day if I get around to it.

* * *

Jugatsu reached the dungeon after clearing out the monsters on the field. _I have to get stronger_ is the thought that kept driving him. He stepped inside the dungeon and attempted to use a Fairy Orb, but he then realized he had no more. He wasn't going to bother to go back to town, he'd at least finish this dungeon. He walked into the next room and the doors slammed down. The portal faded and there was a giant stone like creature. It had two smaller boulders circling around it. Jugatsu jumped in to attacked but got knocked back by one of the boulders. The monster wasn't so strong he could still fight so he got back up. He ran forward again only this time he waited for the boulders to spin and he jumped on one. The monster was confused and unable to find Jugatsu who took advantage of this and got the opportunity to stab both daggers into the monster. The monster fell to the ground dead. Jugatsu picked up his daggers and opened the chest that appeared. He found a healing potion, which he thought was useful. He continued to the next room only to discover it was a dead end so he went back and tried another path. The dungeon seemed more like a castle here. The walls and ground were made of stone and you could see what resembled a jail cell in a few places. 

"Cast a spell!"Jugatsu heard a voice from the next room.

"I'm out of SP I can't,"another voice said.

Jugatsu walked in and saw a blademaster boy and wavemaster girl fighting one of the stone monsters and a demi-human monster. Jugatsu saw the boy kill the demi-human monster but it was resurrected in an instant from the stone monster. Neither of them even noticed Jugatsu walk in. He was debating whether or not he should help these two. They were obviously newbies and he didn't want anyone tagging along. On the other hand it would've be rude not to help.

"Want help?"Jugatsu finally asked.

"Yes, help us!"They cried.

Jugatsu jumped at the stone creature and took it out easily enough with a few slashes.

"That should stop the other one from coming back,"Jugatsu said as he walked over to a wall and sat down.

The blademaster boy tried to slash at the demi-human but it blocked it with it's speared and knocked him down. The girl cast repth to heal him. He got back up managed to get the monster in the leg which caused it to fall over then he stabbed it a few times when it was on the ground to finish it off. They ran over to Jugatsu with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you mister that was a strong enemy,"The girl said.

The characters looked young almost like kids Jugatsu figured they must be like that in the real world. As he thought that though it also reminded him he was like a prisoner in "The World".

"Are you okay?"The boy asked.

Jugatsu looked him and nodded.

"I think it would better if you two tried an easier dungeon,"Jugatsu said,"I hear the Water Capital Mac Anu is almost repaired it has better dungeons for lower levels, but be careful since there are still high level ones."

"What do we do in the meanwhile?"The boy asked.

Jugatsu looked surprised by the question, he didn't have an answer really.

"Well, umm, I guess you can try going into the fields to get grunty food and raising grunty,"Jugatsu answered.

"Maybe we can finish the dungeon with you, I mean you're really strong,"The boy answered.

This what Jugatsu didn't want.

"I'm just trying to catch up to my party they went ahead because I wanted to clear out the dungeon,"Jugatsu lied.

"Umm then can you at least tell us how to get out?"The boy asked.

Jugatsu sighed.

"Just use a Sprite Ocarina,"Jugatsu answered starting to get annoyed.

"You know, that's not really polite."

"I should say the same to you."

"I think we should teach him a lesson,"the girl replied.

Jugatsu realized they were probably Player Killers.

"So you want to try me?"Jugatsu said pulling out his daggers.

The boy slashed at Jugatsu but he blocked it easily enough and retaliated by knocking him back. The wavemaster tried cast a spell but Jugatsu countered by using using a magic scroll which silenced her, making her unable to cast. The boy recovered now and snuck up behind Jugatsu. Jugatsu didn't see the boy and got slashed in the back. He stumbled forward, and turned around.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's cheap moves,"Jugatsu said now charging at the boy.

The boy stepped back surprised and was slashed by Jugatsu. He flew back and hit the wall then he died. Jugatsu then turned around at the wavemaster who was trying to run away. Jugatsu started to run but the wound on his back was causing too much pain. The girl stopped after seeing this and used an item to cure herself of the silence. She then began to cast another spell. Jugatsu was already weak, these two players weren't exactly a push over, and since he was in pain he couldn't move. As the girl completed the casting Jugatsu was blinded by a light and ended up behind the girl. The girl didn't notice and was looking around. Jugatsu looked at his bracelet and saw it was glowing. He decided to finish off the girl before he would ask questions. He took one of his daggers and stabbed her in the back her character was dead now to. Both of the bodies disappeared and Jugatsu used the healing potion from earlier.

"What was that?"Jugatsu then asked aloud,"I was about to get attacked by the spell but then next thing I knew I was behind the girl."

He stood up and walked into the next room, it was the the room with the Gott Statue. He walked up and opened the chest. He obtained two items to sell and another wavemaster staff. After sitting down taking break he then used a Sprite Ocarina to leave the dungeon. Jugatsu took a deep breath and was ready to warp back to town when he became curious about the ability the bracelet did before. It's just like the ability I used when we warped from the prison only it was faster and only in the area. He have no idea to get it to work it seemed to do it's on it's own. Jugatsu stopped worrying about it and returned to town.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know the only thing that happened in here to deserve that power was him teleporting. Anyways please review. 


	10. Chapter 10:Investigation

Back with a new chapter, it's been awhile since I updated. I'm checking the stats so I know have some reader, even if it is only a few people .. Enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu looked around contemplating if he should do another dungeon. He decided he should at least the sell the items first. As he began to walk away Skyld appeared behind him. 

"Oh hiya,"Jugatsu said upon seeing Skyld.

"It was Dusk,"Skyld replied,"Did you see Azara?"

"No what's going on?"Jugatsu asked slightly surprised and completely confused.

Skyld looked around.

"Umm nothing to worry about I suppose,"Skyld answered.

"I hate when you do that..."

"I got to go now,"Skyld said logging out.

Jugatsu began to head to the item shop to sell the items, when he saw Momiri. He walked over to say hello but someone ran into him knocking him over.

"Oh sorry about that,"The person said, the voice seemed kind of deep like it was male voice.

Jugatsu got up and looked around. He didn't see the person who ran into him and Momiri was gone now.

"Alright...that was weird,"Jugatsu said aloud scratching is head.

He heard snickering coming from behind, so he turned around and noticed two people behind him. He figured they probably heard him talking to himself. He started laughing nervously and slowly walked away, then he started to run. After getting to the item shop Jugatsu took the money for his items and went to the grunty ranch for a break. He sat down just around the corner from where the grunties are raised, and he overheard two players talking about something. He looked around the corner and saw two long arms, no one he knew.

"Yeah they say it's some AI and it glows red,"the first one said.

This caught Jugatsu's attention.

"Oh yeah I think I heard about that on the BBS(Bulletin Board System)," the second one responded.

"Where did it come from anyways?"

"Not sure, never can tell really with CC Corp."

"Did you hear the rumor going around?"

"Umm, which one? I've heard the one about the AI in Mac Anu and about the cloaked player who is said to control it," the second answered.

Jugatsu didn't know whether he should feel insulted or complimented. He was also curious as to how that rumor started.

"They say that the AI originated from an item in a Gott Statue treasure," the first one said.

"Wow, they would really have something that powerful as a common item? Well, I'm surprised he's still playing. I mean he cause CC Corp to close down the entire Delta server. Oh, speaking of rumors, what do you think about the one saying that player is in CC Corp."

"I find that one hard to believe, but it's one of the few that is getting around. I mean they have lots of rumors but these seem to be the most accepted."

"Want to go to a dungeon?"

"Heh, you want an AI like that don't you."

"It would be cool who knows we may get lucky."

"Alright let's go."

The two players walked away. Jugatsu then peered around the corner.

"How am I supposed to control an AI, these rumors are so pointless,"Jugatsu began to say," Unless...the AIs appearing from an item...it can't be the bracelet I got this after that first one appeared."

Jugatsu began to look at the bracelet again before hiding it. He stood up and began to walk around town asking about the rumors. Most of them had the same thing to say, but he came upon a twinblade who seemed to have some factual information. The twinblade was a guy who had long green hair and wore some retro looking clothes. All of his clothes were black except the strip going down his shoulder and the braces for the katars on his arm. He had parachute pants which were connected to the long sleeve shirt.

"Umm hello?"Jugatsu half said, half asked.

"Oh, hello,"the twinblade replied.

"Have you heard anything about the AI that's said to glow red?"Jugatsu asked trying sound like a normal player.

"You aren't one of those players who go around believing these rumors are you?"the twinblade asked back.

"It's obviously fake, I mean I don't contr-,"Jugatsu began to say,"I mean I don't see how this player could control an AI." Jugatsu laughed nervously.

"Good, just so happens I have some real information,"the twinblade responded,"Turns out this AI actually a wandering AI, it can go between map and map without restrictions and has weird abilities. That's not the weirdest thing though, it seems to attack players. Were you there at Mac Anu when it got damaged?" Jugatsu nodded.

"Well I happen to know it was the AI that attacked the town. The server was brought down to repair it, and any players against the system or who have done something against the rules were allowed off the hook for whatever they've done. CC Corp is putting all of their in game force into looking into this AI. They believe players are a small threat compared to this."

"Wait, all their force? The only thing I've seen you could call force was Azara and Remial."

"Yeah it's not to well known but they have an organization of, well, they're like people who watch over the game without actually going in. Azara is the Game Administrator, and Remial, her aid; you only see those two."

"And how do you know about the secret police force or whatever?"

"I don't disclose my sources," the twinblade retorted.

"Fine,"Jugatsu said.

He wanted as much information as he could get if he stuck it out this guy he might learn more.

"As I was saying, they've put their full force into finding about this AI. All I know from what they've heard is that it appears and just by being there it messes with the data. His attacks also can damage this data which isn't supposed to be able to take damage."

"That's something I already know,"Jugatsu thought aloud.

"Huh, so you're telling me you know some of this already?"the twinblade looked surprised,"Who are you anyways?"

Jugatsu was hesitant, he didn't know whether he should say his real name or not. Afterwards he felt it wouldn't matter much. The rumors only said 'cloaked player'. _although I'm the only player with a cloak I don't really attract attention from the rumors_ he thought.

"I'm Jugatsu. Who are you?"he finally said.

"Heh, just call me Zero,"the twinblade replied.

"Anyways I also know the AI is called Dusk, I know about the damaged data, and I also know about his abilities."

"Not bad, you seem to obtain knowledge as easily I do, I'll tell you what. Give me your member address and I'll give you mine. If you haven't heard of me I have a reputation of knowing more then the average players about the insides of CC Corp. You seem to be useful to me. You also seem to be smarter then those ignorant players who believe those pointless rumors,"Zero replied.

Jugatsu gave his member address over and received Zero's.

"Thanks, I have two more things you might find of interest. Turns out there's a player who hasn't logged out in the last 3 days. This happened a little after Dusk appeared."

"Huh? When was he first spotted?"Jugatsu asked.

"Well it wasn't visually confirmed but there a data disruption 5 days ago in a dungeon,"Zero explained,"I think it was Delta Smiling Detestable White Devil."

Jugatsu then realized he's been stuck on for 3 days, he originally assumed it was a day at most, a little over tops.

"Interesting..."Jugatsu said.

Zero waved goodbye and walked off. Jugatsu received a message shortly afterwards. The message was from AnakinseZ and said to meat him by the Chaos Gate, something about a message on the BBS. Jugatsu went ahead and walked over and saw AnakinseZ leaning on one of the poles. Jugatsu waved to him and he walked over.

"So what was the message about?"Jugatsu asked.

"It says someone ran into Dusk into a field,"AnakinseZ said.

"So...what's the big deal?"Jugatsu replied.

"It also said another player saw him on the same map. Don't you think we should go check it out? I have the keywords."

"Probably,"Jugatsu then made a party with AnakinseZ.

AnakinseZ walked up to the Chaos Gate afterwards.

"Theta Bursting Hopeless Aqua Field!"AnakinseZ said.

Jugatsu and AnakinseZ appeared in a grassy field, with windmills scattered about. The wind blowing felt refreshing to Jugatsu.

"Were they any more specific such as a location?"Jugatsu asked.

"The said they saw it when they were entering the dungeon,"AnakinseZ answered.

Jugatsu looked around and started walking in the direction of the dungeon. As they were walking Jugatsu was curious as to why he saw no portals or monsters roaming the field. They soon came to the dungeon entrance it was staircase surrounded by a wall on all sides except one. Jugatsu looked down into the dungeon and saw nothing unusual.

"Think they made up the story?"Jugatsu said analyzing the area,"I see nothing that looks like it was damaged by Dusk."

"Let's just warp out it looks like it was a lie..."AnakinseZ said.

He looked around and noticed Jugatsu was missing. He walked around the dungeon and didn't see him so he tried to go in the dungeon next.

"I found the spot,"Jugatsu said as AnakinseZ walked in.

The first room in the dungeon was where the battle seemed to have taken place. There was a big hole in the middle of the stone dungeon room. Then half of the room was just completely blown away. Looking inside was like looking into an endless hole with the exception of data stream which you could see.

"What was he doing here?'Jugatsu asked he looked into the hole in the center.

He picked up one of the loose chips of stone and threw it in. They watched as the stone kept falling until it disappeared from sight.

"So this is the map?"they heard Azara's voice.

"Yes, at least the BBS said so,"they heard another voice which sounded like Remial.

"Did you delete the post?"Azara asked.

"Yes I also e-mailed the players so they shouldn't post anything again,"Remial answered.

Jugatsu and AnakinseZ looked at each other, then ran around to the other side and entered the next room. They hid against the wall and started to eavesdrop.

"The damage here is extensive too,"Azara said investigating the holes.

"Yes the dungeon also shows no signs of monsters anywhere,"Remial added.

"It seems the effect from the damage is random. Dusk himself probably doesn't even know what is going happen to when he attacks a place,"Azara said.

"What was he after though? This dungeon has no significance what could he gain?"

"No telling,"Azara paused,"Remial give me the names of any players that have entered this dungeon in the last 24 hours."

"The players were...Gankun, Myoshibai, Kite623, and DVST8SHN"

"Hmm, so then I was I wrong,"they could manage to make out what Azara said to herself.

"Should we close off this map?"Remial asked.

"Dungeons are a completely different thing then towns, these are harder to close because maps are so numerous few events allow me permission."

"Oh wait, I just got some more data. Seems Jugatsu and AnakinseZ entered shortly before us,"Remial said out of nowhere.

Jugatsu almost slipped and said something after hearing this, he became nervous.

"This damage was from how long ago?"Azara asked.

"The exact time can't be tracked but somewhere between 10 to 12 hours ago,"Remial answered.

"Then I doubt they have anything to do with it, they probably came here curious,"Azara said.

Jugatsu was surprised, he knew Azara wasn't stupid but her investigative prowess was pretty good, and her questions were good ones to ask as well.

"Is that all?"Remial asked.

"For now don't worry about closing, put an NPC by the dungeon entrance and send a message to the higher ups to begin restoration. That's all we can do at this point,"Azara said.

"They're still working on Mac Anu though,"Remial replied.

"Dusk must be looking for something an AI is smart it wouldn't wander around aimlessly to destroy, if so it would attack towns instead of dungeons,"Azara began,"Mac Anu though, even when we went there he still looked as though he was looking around, looking for something."

"Okay I sent the message and the NPC should be up shortly,"Remial said.

"I think we're done here. Delta is scheduled to return later today?"

"Yes later on tonight, the data is fixed already it just needs to be activated."

"Hmm we should clear out the monsters, I still have yet to do that and I can't hold them up,"Azara said as she warped out.

"You can stop hiding now,"Remial said afterwards.

Jugatsu looked out.

"I knew you and AnakinseZ were there the whole time. I'm just not that violent of a person,"he said with a smile.

Jugatsu laughed nervously. Remial waved at them then warped away.

"Remial is interesting,"AnakinseZ said as him and Jugatsu walked out of the dungeon.

"It's hard to tell if he's an enemy or not,"Jugatsu said,"at least he was nice enough to let us eavesdrop. First the event and now I get information. Not too bad for one day."

"Huh? The event was yesterday,"AnakinseZ replied.

"Damn it's so hard to tell time in here,"Jugatsu said with a sigh.

* * *

Yeah, I suppose this is where you could consider the rising action of the story? It stops being so idle around here. Anyways reviews, ect, all welcomed.  



	11. Chapter 11:Identities

Well here's chapter 11, I seem to be getting a few views according to the stats thinger, so that keeps me satisfied. Anyways It's been awhile since the last update, since I was originally waiting till I got enough views, but meh it's been awhile.

* * *

As Jugatsu and AnakinseZ left the dungeon, AnakinseZ became curious about why Azara had to fight the monsters and couldn't just delete them. 

"It's probably because the monsters are around because of the damaged data and not of portals or anything,"Jugatsu said.

"I wish we could go see it,"AnakinseZ said,"Sounds like fun."

"Hold on I got an idea,"Jugatsu stated randomly," When the Delta server re-opens lets go back to the place where all of this started. We may be able to find clues."

"Possibly,"AnakinseZ replied," Sorry but I got to go, watching my little cousin."

AnakinseZ sighed and logged out. Jugatsu turned towards the Chaos Gate, wondering if he could to get into Mac Anu.

"If this has Data Drain...then it should also have Gate Hacking..."Jugatsu said after making sure no one was around.

Jugatsu then tried to transfer to the Delta server and it wouldn't let him as he expected. He then aimed the bracelet towards the gate and tried again, when no one was looking. The bracelet began to glow and Jugatsu was surrounded by a golden light.

When the light faded he found himself laying down on the ground in Mac Anu. He sat up and rubbed his head, it felt like he just jumped off a two story building. He looked over and saw Azara fighting a weird looking monster. It was like a stone column with no head then it two arms one had a head as a hand and the other arm was some kind of sword.

"How did you get here?" Remial asked.

Jugatsu looked over and noticed Remial was behind him. Jugatsu repositioned his arm to hide the bracelet. Remial looked over at Azara for a second then back to Jugatsu.

"I don't know how you managed to get here but hide while I distract Azara,"Remial commanded.

Jugatsu walked along the wall behind Azara and Remial walked over. The monster was slashing at Azara over and over and she was having a hard time just blocking. Jugatsu found a little increment under the bridge and hid there while watching. He saw Remial say something to Azara and she jumped back from the monster. The bridge was in the way so he couldn't see Azara anymore. Remial then walked in front of the monster and ducked to avoid the attack, and then the monster tried again and Remial stepped back. He looked as though he was hardly trying. Jugatsu was amazed for someone so strong to be so kind and passive. He was probably strong enough to fight Dusk and put up a challenge. Remial then caught the sword with one hand although the monster was easily at least 20 feet tall, and it's arms were about the size of tree trunks. Remial pulled on the arm and the monster started to fall towards him. He jumped strait at the monster's stomach and broke the monster in half landing on the other side of the walkway. Azara walked back over and they seemed to be talking. Then Azara was getting mad over something.

"What do you mean he got here?" Azara screamed.

Remial said something back. Azara started taking deep breaths and regained her cool.

"Jugatsu! Get out here now!" Azara shouted.

Jugatsu emerged from the bridge. Azara looked pissed off now. With out warning she just charged at Jugatsu. Jugatsu drew his daggers and blocked her just in time.

"This time I'm not weak from the temperature, we're fighting on even terms!" Jugatsu shouted as he pushed her sword back.

He began a slash with one dagger and Azara blocked it. Jugatsu followed up with another slash and Azara re-position her hands and blocked the second attack and knocked Jugatsu back.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't care! Why do you have the power to break the rules that define players from administration?"Azara yelled back, slashing.

Jugatsu was blocking her attacks but slowly getting pushed back. Jugatsu managed to get a good footing and locked Azara's sword into place. She wasn't able to move it anymore, but neither was Jugatsu afterwards. Jugatsu was pissed off this time and didn't care what Azara did.

"I'm trapped in this game! It's like "The World", is my world I can feel and smell! Along with hear and see,"Jugatsu shouted.

"I don't care the reason, if Dawn didn't give you that accursed bracelet. When we figure out how to delete Dusk, Dawn is going down as well!"Azara argued back.

That comment only enraged him further. Jugatsu dropped his dagger and jumped back, causing Azara to drop forward. He then ran forward grabbing his daggers and leaping forward to avoid Azara as she got up. He rolled onto his feet and jumped back up. As Jugatsu got to his feet Azara was about to get a good attack. She already had her sword flying down towards Jugatsu head. A white light appeared then and blew Azara and Jugatsu apart. Dawn, the snow girl, appeared then. She had a sullen expression on her face and flew up higher.

"It's not good to fight each other, it's only making the darkness take over easier,"she said.

Jugatsu was confused as always, she would always appear and say something in few words. The next thing she did was fly down and pick up Jugatsu's hand. She began to inspect the bracelet and her face became more sullen then it was before. She then put her face right in front of Jugatsu's, which caused him to fall back. She stared at him for a minute or so then smiled. She backed off and turned towards Azara. Jugatsu noticed she had some kind of power, whenever she was around no one had the nerve to talk or do anything other then stare. Whether or not it was an actual power he wasn't sure. Azara's face then went from shock into anger.

"You...you!"Azara screamed.

Azara couldn't bring herself to move.

"How do you exist? Why is it you exist?"Azara began to scream.

"I'm created from need of good. I'm here because the sun needs to rise and show people what they have,"Dawn answered.

Azara stared.

"That can't be you're just an AI created from some error. You're just like...you are nothing more then an AI who needs to be deleted just like Dusk!"Azara shouted.

She began to charge at Dawn. A red light then appeared and Dusk came in. He started with that malicious smile of us, but after looking around it seemed to be more of anger. Dawn began to float away.

"After Dusk follows twilight don't let that happen. Don't let darkness win."

"Wait Dawn!"Jugatsu said reaching towards her.

Dawn then faded away. He looked back at Dusk, he looked angry for the first time. Jugatsu didn't know what was going on. Was he protecting Dawn? Then why was she scared of him? Dusk flew towards Azara.

"I'm ready this time,"she shouted getting into the battle stance.

_Last time he attacked us he pointed his finger and shot an energy blast, this time he seems to be going melee_ Jugatsu was thinking. Dusk's hand seemed to be on fire, whether it was positioning of the sun upon the town giving its ambiance, or not he wasn't sure of. Dusk began to bring his hand back into a fist and thrusted it forward. Azara brought her sword up to block it shattered into pieces like nothing. She skid back a few feet but was still standing. He landed on the ground and began to walk then into a run. Just in accelerating he seemed faster running. He punched Azara in the stomach causing her to fly into the air and kicked her as she came down. She manage to dig her feat into the ground and stop herself before the wall. Dusk then began to walk towards Azara, but Remial jumped in the way. Jugatsu stood up about to run, but Dusk has the ability to harm people in the the real world. He began to shake his head and forth he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if could even do anything. Dusk ran up and made a punch at Remial, he managed to block it but got knocked back and onto the ground.

"That...hurt,"Remial grunted as he began to stand up,"Why did that hurt?"

Remial fell back onto the ground. Jugatsu brought his arm out and began to look at the bracelet. It must have some way to fight Dusk, isn't that why Dawn gave it to him? Dusk walked up to Remial and picked him up by the collar on his character. All Remial was able to was grunt in pain. The bracelet began to glow as Jugatsu began to run at Dusk and his daggers started to change the went from metal blades with green stripes along the side, to pitch black daggers with a golden tips. With out noticing the change he ran up and attempted to get an attack but Dusk teleported away and was now out of Jugatsu's reach. Dusk lifted up Remial at arms length and dropped him. Jugatsu put his daggers back his at sides and ran to catch Remial if he was able to feel pain around Dusk then this would probably kill him. Jugatsu managed to catch him at the last second and pulled his daggers back out ready to fight. Dusk looked angrier now that Jugatsu interfered with him. Jugatsu put his daggers away again realizing it would be stupid to fight. He grabbed Remial and ran over to Azara, who seemed to be out cold, her character wasn't dead he figured she would be fine. He brought his arm and tried to warp out of here, but he wasn't sure if it was working. Dusk then opened his palm up towards the three. Energy began to gather this time only much more then it did with the one finger. The bracelet's light was glowing brighter now and warped them out. Dusk stopped the attack and the energy dispersed into the air.

* * *

Anyways there's another chapter, remember if I get so many views that I feel satsified then I update quicker. Otherwise it's more like whenever I feel like adding them. ;  



	12. Chapter 12:Comatose Victim

Yet another chapter. I don't remember whether or not I've said it before, but there are 27 chapters in all, but as far as Readers go my last chapter only had one hit. So as I keep saying(Which you're probably tired off) Hits and reviews make me post faster.

* * *

Jugatsu appeared back in town with Remial and Azara. Remial managed to get up but Azara began to fade away. Remial said nothing and logged out. Jugatsu waited but that night Mac Anu still wasn't up and spent the remainder of the day as he usually did. 

Austin came into his room after he had been at basketball practice for the day. He forgot to turn off his TV off as he left and walked over about to turn it off until the news story caught his attention.

"...is in the hospital and is hospitalized as being in a comatose state. Although no one witnessed anyone enter the house the body had suffered severe damage in the mid section. "She was playing a game called "The World" which gave the assaulter a chance to get the attack. No physical damage is shown so we don't know exactly what was used, the damage is with-in so we still have no clue as to how they attacked her."was what the detective working on the case had to say. In other news a cat was saved from a tree but this isn't a nor-"Austin turned the TV off.

He decided to go on his computer to see what Jugatsu and anyone else on was doing. He looked through his e-mail and there was nothing of importance. He then began to log on to "The World". He noticed some new posts on the BBS and decided to check them out. One particular post became noticed quickly. "Azara will be taking a break." He clicked onto it and read the first post on it. It said Azara had business to attend to and may not be on for awhile. Austin became curious about it so continued to read the next few posts which were also from an administrator. They said that Remial was going to be the next Game Administrator. Austin lived a bike ride away from the hospital so he decided to check it out. He walked downstairs and saw his mother on the couch.

"Mom, I'm gonna go for a ride on my bike,"Austin said walking out the door.

"Okay that's fine stay out of trouble,"she answered not turning away from the movie she was watching,"It's nice to see you outside instead of in your room for once."

Austin sighed at the remark and walked outside. He went around to the side of his house and pulled his bike from the shed, and began to ride towards the hospital.

Two hours later Austin came up on the hospital, he was out of breath and decided to get a drink from a nearby water fountain. The hospital was big as to be expected, completely white, and maybe 20 or so stories one would guess from the looks of it. The drive way to the main entrance was a small loop, visitors were asked to park in the back where there was a decent size lot, maybe about 30 or so cars could fit before it began to feel crowded. He noticed an ambulance leave out of what looked the garage, although he knew it was the emergency entrance. He locked his bike to a big oak tree and walked inside. It was around lunch time and most people would have visited or were visiting afterwards so the wait was short. Austin didn't know the name of the person in the comatose, so he had to start some smooth talking to get away with it. The receptionist called him up to the desk.

"Hello, one of my relatives came to the hospital recently. I never met them before but I overheard my mom talk about it over the phone. I believe I heard she was in a comatose state,"Austin said looking at the ground.

He remembered how the news story mentioned it was a female from what he heard so he made sure to mention something to show it was female. After a minute or so the receptionist gave Austin a card.

"Take the elevator over there up to the 18th floor, once you get out of the elevator go to the left and it should be one of the rooms on your right,"The lady said, patting Austin on the head.

He began to walk away feeling half insulted. He was 14 he wasn't a kid after all. He ignored it for now and walked to the room. He looked around making sure no one was around and looked a clipboard on the right of the door. He remembered hearing a mystery on a TV show that involved timing, and took place in a hospital. The clipboard would show the status or problem of the patient and as a doctor was called he come by and get the clipboard. After making sure no one was around again he took the clipboard down and began to look at it. The patients name was Christina. He paused and decided not to invade the privacy only check out what was important. He looked down towards the state and it had deep comatose, he then continued and noticed a note attached to the paper. He took it off to read it better. It said that there was no visible damage on the outside, but there was inside the mid section mainly around the lungs, stomach, and so on. There was also some slight damage caused in the cranial area.

"Why do they make it so complex to read,"Austin muttered putting it back as he found it,"Just say head or something."

He looked around one last time and went inside. The room only had one patient so he knew this must the Christina. He began to look around at all the the equipment. They were tracking everything, heartbeat, breathing rate, blood pressure, and various other things he couldn't tell what it was. He looked over at Christine. She looked so peaceful really, but he realized shortly, she looked just like Azara minus the armor and weapons. His theory was right people were falling into a coma from playing "The World", or it would be if he could confirm one thing.

"Wait a minute,"Austin began to realize,"With the VR headset it uses the brainwaves or whatever to control the character. She was damaged in the head according the paper outside, along with her stomach area. If she fought Dusk and died then that would explain the damage. But it's only been about two or three days since the last Dusk encounter, did she really fight him?"

Austin stopped because he heard a noise coming from outside. He looked around looking for a place to hide and snuck up behind the door. The person then opened the door and missed Austin like planned. The doctor walked in and began to look at the equipment and was taking notes it looked like. Austin then slipped around the door which was left open luckily.

After returning home from the hospital he had to eat dinner. It was torture as he wanted to ask Jugatsu about any encounters with Dusk or Azara. He was eating macaroni and cheese so it wasn't all bad. After he finished he got something to drink and rushed back upstairs to his room. He started up Altimit yet again and logged on to "The World".

Skyld then resumed to send a message to Jugatsu asking to meet him by the Chaos Gate. He walked over and sat down by one of the poles.

"This is what the fifth day Jugatsu's been stuck here?"Skyld said to himself while waiting.

Jugatsu warped in from the Chaos Gate, he decided to get some training in.

"You needed to ask me something?"Jugatsu asked.

Skyld nodded.

"Did Azara by any chance have to fight Dusk and lose?"Skyld asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"Jugatsu replied.

"If Dusk kills someone in the game they go into a coma in the real world..."Skyld replied.

He then resumed to explain what happened in the real world.

"Azara was the only one?"Jugatsu asked afterwards.

Skyld looked at him puzzled, then nodded.

"Then that means Remial made it at least That must mean..."Jugatsu stopped.

He then began to look around. They may have been enemies but they were still living beings. Skyld was able to peace together most of it on his own. Plus there was something Jugatsu wanted to keep hidden so he remained silent.

"Unfortunately I can't stay on long, I only had enough time to come on here to ask about this. Tomorrow I should have plenty of time though,"Skyld said.

Jugatsu gave him his peace sign, which was more like half way raising his hand and only having some fingers up. Skyld then logged out. Jugatsu turned around about to walk to the grunty farm for the day. It helped him keep track of the days since the other usually say something about logging for the day. He got a few steps but heard someone call his name.

"That was an interesting amount of information,"Zero said.

He jumped down from the top of pole where Skyld and Jugatsu were just talking.

"You were eavesdropping?"Jugatsu asked startled.

Zero nodded.

"Don't worry I'm a trader. I get information and give you some in return,"Zero said, he was grinning,"So besides the incident with Dusk, that I now know of, it seems CC Corp is in a panic. If this got out that it was something in the game caused this they would be ruined. However, this should be expected from a company that's greedy for money. Then again most are..just some more then others. That's why-"  
"Cut to the point I don't want to hear you opinions on economics,"Jugatsu interrupted.  
"Heh, fine fine. As I'm sure you know there are two AIs one is Dusk who is quite the celebrity at the moment, then the other is Dawn. While Dusk causes destruction Dawn seems to fix these problems...some of them anyways. I came upon this tablet it didn't seem as part of the game. I was investigating the map where the two players were attacked. Theta something or other, anyways my data got disrupted for a moment and a message appeared. Dusk seeks the twilight, but then dawn pushes it right behind dusk so he cannot find it,"Zero said.

"What? You think it has something to do with the AIs?"Jugatsu answered, wondering his opinion.

"What I think doesn't matter, what I gave you does,"Zero countered the question.

He waved good bye as he walked away, but suddenly stopped then turned around.

"When you get something else to tell me I have some really good info you may need!"Zero shouted.

He then laughed and resumed to walk away.

"He's too weird..."Jugatsu said and began to head once again towards the grunty farm.

* * *

Not much of an in-game chapter, not really too great, but then again...meh. Anyways for the hell of it I might as well restate, for no apparant reason, I do not own .hack, "The World", or rights to any of them, however, I do own the characters in the story and the plot. Reviews encouraged. 


	13. Chapter 13:Summoning

Oi, figured I probably haven't updated recently, nice to see I'm getting a few views from people reading through. Anyways Chapter 13, meaning it's half way through. If I can remember I'll post a new chapter every other day. Those of you who are reading, please check for it

* * *

The day came and went as it usually did, Jugatsu began to look around the area. He didn't have a watch or anything but he knew about when the others would start to come on. He walked over to the Chaos Gate and began to wait. After a few minutes passed sure enough someone logged on. AnakinseZ looked over at Jugatsu surprised. 

"Err, hello?"AnakinseZ said still surprised.

"It's only been six days, but I can guess about when you come on from when the last person leaves,"Jugatsu replied.

"Interesting..."AnakinseZ said half freaked out.

Jugatsu chuckled.

"Skyld is supposed to be on most of today. Let's wait for him then we can go to a dungeon together like old times,"Jugatsu said.

While waiting Jugatsu and AnakinseZ formed a party. AnakinseZ sold some items, saved, and came back to wait for Skyld. This time it was a bit longer, but sure enough Skyld came on.

"Umm, wow, how long were you waiting?"Skyld asked as he got on.

Jugatsu shrugged.

"I've been here for about 10 minutes."AnakinseZ answered.

They invited Skyld to the party.

"I feel like going for a challenge let's try some of the harder dungeons,"Jugatsu said,"I found some keywords that are supposed to be on this server. The map is unique and the battle are supposed to be tough."

"You sure you want to risk it?"Skyld asked.

Jugatsu laughed

"Doesn't matter, if I get hurt too bad I'll sit back and wait. I bought plenty of healing items to use on myself,"he answered.

Jugatsu stood and faced against the Chaos Gate.

"Have anything you want to do before we leave?"Jugatsu asked Skyld before warping.

Skyld nodded then went to save. Afterwards he came back and nodded to show he was ready.

"Theta Obliterating Silent Giant Ship!"Jugatsu shouted.

They warped onto the map and were amazed at once. The field was in the air, although more of a walkway. It looked like a hole was leading into a gigantic stone rock. The clouds were below but you could see what would be a field. Along to the left and right of the stone were two jets they kept pace with this flying stone. Jugatsu went down on one knee. He wasn't afraid of heights but just didn't feel comfortable around them when there was no railing. He began to slowly make his way towards the entrance. Skyld and AnakinseZ followed. Once inside Jugatsu was able to stand he felt safe again, well as safe as he could feel. AnakinseZ used a fairy orb.

"Good news and bad news,"he began,"Good news, there is only one path, bad news there's a portal in each room. We have three rooms to go through then the Gott Statue is here on the the first floor."

They walked into the next room. The doors were different here nothing slammed down but the doors themselves disappeared. The walls seemed pretty basic a white-ish gray-ish mix of colors then a wavy blue line circling the whole room. The roof was made of stone blocks which you could easily see, and the floor was same gray/white shade as the wall. The portal began to fade and a single monster appeared. He had no feet and floated about two or three feet off the ground. You could see a glowing blue ball behind a thick suit of armor. The monster was wielding a long ax

The party drew out their weapons, prepared to fight and scattered out. The monster began by trying to cast an earth element spell on Skyld. Jugatsu used another of one of the scrolls which casts silence on the enemy. The monster swung his ax at AnakinseZ out of nowhere and managed to get a clean hit, knocking him to the other side of the room.

"Be careful his attack took out half of my hit points,"AnakinseZ said getting back up and getting his Tasogare.

Skyld ran up next, and Jugatsu got behind the monster. The monster was to busy with Skyld to notice. He swung his ax towards Skyld but he jumped out of the way. Jugatsu jumped behind and stabbed one of the daggers into the back. The monster flinched and Jugatsu was knocked off. He wasn't hurt but his dagger was stuck in the monsters back. It turned around about to attack Jugatsu, and Skyld jumped and and slashed at the head. The monster then put his ax out and began to spin in a circle. AnakinseZ ran over and jumped over the ax then slashed into the monsters shoulder. The monster turned gray and blew away into dust. AnakinseZ landed on the ground with a grin on his face. Jugatsu walked over reclaiming his dagger.

They readied there weapons and walked into the next room as the door reappeared. The next room was the same, the door disappeared and a single monster appeared. This monster was like a giant turtle. Jugatsu ran up and jumped on the turtle's head as it appeared from it's shell. AnakinseZ and Skyld ran over to the monster's side, doing one of their best strategies for large monsters. Jugatsu went to stab the daggers into the monsters head but it threw it's head up tossing Jugatsu into the air and further in front of the monster. Skyld jumped at the monster slashing onto the shell, but the attack seemed to deflect off. AnakinseZ ran over at the same time as well but attacked the leg causing the monster cry out in pain. Jugatsu ran over and slide under the monsters head putting the daggers' blade up. The monster came back down and its neck fell onto the daggers. Skyld ran behind and now and thrusted the sword into the monster's tail binding it to the ground.

"Nice idea, Skyld,"Jugatsu said as he climbed out,"Anakin finish him off."

AnakinseZ nodded and jumped onto the shell behind the monster's head, He shoved his sword into the monster's neck and jumped down cutting the turtles head off at the same time. The monster's limb fell to the ground and faded away. They walked into the next room and once again the doors faded into walls. The portal faded and chest was sitting their.

"Not like any dungeon chests before the Gott Statue are any good let's go,"AnakinseZ said.

They walked into the next room. The room was bigger then usual but they could see the Gott Statue. There was an arena in the middle of the room, and the party walked on it going to the Gott Statue. As all three stepped on, a little girl appeared on the other side of the arena. The party looked at each other confused. Skyld was the first to approach the girl, and as she turned around she began to morph. Where there was once a girl now stood a mirror image of Skyld.

"I see it must be a doppleganger, but here in the Gott Statue room?"Jugatsu said.

"The more you fight the more power is released. Summon him here!"The monster yelled running at Skyld.

Skyld ran and jumped over the doppleganger blocking its attack. He landed behind it and thrust his sword forward. The doppleganger had moved by this time and was getting up from a forward roll. The doppleganger slashed upwards then downwards in a crescent motion, he then pointed his sword towards Skyld and ran forward. Doing his crescent slash again Skyld blocked it on its way down. The two swords were locked together. AnakinseZ and Jugatsu didn't fight from the confusion. The sardnox began to glow again, and Skyld realized what was going on.

"That's it keep it up!"The doppleganger yelled.

The glowing was dim at the moment.

"Guys attack it now I just realized something!"Skyld shouted.

AnakinseZ ran forward and cut the doppleganger in half. Its body had re-attached afterwards and it was on the ground in pain. They allowed Skyld the honors to finish it off. They walked up to the treasure chest and opened it up. They obtained a really rare and powerful wavemaster's staff.

"Okay, this is just stupid,"Jugatsu said,"Every time I go to a Gott Statue I get another damn wavemaster staff."

The data became distorted and the party found themselves in the darkness with the chest. A light began to shine out from the chest a stone tablet emerged from the chest.

"Any idea what it says?"Skyld began to ask.

Jugatsu went forward to grab it but as he touched it a voice began to speak.

"The beacon requires power, but once activated summons catastrophe. Be wary," the voice said, fading.

The stone tablet disappeared and the data seemed to fix itself. They were standing back in the room where they were before.

"So I was right after all,"Skyld began,"As we fight our items begin to give off energy. After so much is given off it becomes immense. This must attract Dusk."

"Wow talk about having a convenient tablet,"Jugatsu replied.

He looked at the wavemaster's staff he was still holding. He sighed and put it away. They walked out of the dungeon and warped back to town. Jugatsu realized something at that moment.

"Hold on,"Jugatsu said.

He paused for a second. Then went over to the pole and began to wait.

"Umm what are we doing?"Skyld asked.

"Just wait, I'm trading something,"Jugatsu answered.

Skyld looked at Jugatsu like he was on idiot. Zero walked over with a smirk on his face.

"You have some info for me?"he asked.

Jugatsu nodded.

"Tell me what you didn't finish the other day,"Jugatsu replied.

Zero sighed.

"You're no fun. You **do** have info afterwards, right?"Zero began." Since they can't control the AI they say it's to risky. CC Corp may shut down "The World" in the future."

"What? They're closing "The World"?"Skyld shouted.

"Don't get too excited and stay quiet. We don't want everyone to know about it. And besides I said **may**, m-a-y,"Zero responded.

He looked at Skyld with a bit of anger before looking back at Jugatsu.

"I was saying, Remial also seems have some work within the main headquarters that runs "The World","Zero said, then he began to grin,"You have info for me now?"

"Two pieces of info,"Jugatsu replied,"Seems Azara isn't really on vacation but in a coma, after fighting with Dusk. Also we have figured out where Dusk will attack,"Zero perked up getting excited.

Jugatsu smirked.

"This info isn't cheap though, got anything else for us?"Jugatsu dealed.

"Heh, you know how to play the cards in your favor,"Zero replied,"Fine then, I have nothing extra at the moment but, how about this. Any information I get I'll let you know as I get it. I don't need anything when I give it to you but, you gotta give me any information as you get it a swell."Jugatsu nodded.

"During battle if you're using an item of the twilight it gives off more energy as you battle. The fiercer the battle the more energy is released faster. As the energy collects together Dusk goes after the energy for some reason. So it's like summoning him I guess you can say. This way you can tell if Dusk is coming, other then that though I'm not sure. He may just wander the fields,"Jugatsu ended.

"Interesting, I'll look into this,"he said.

Zero turned around and logged out. Jugatsu turned towards Skyld and AnakinseZ.

"We can't fool around anymore, we have to solve this problem before "The World" closes. We have to gather as much information and get stronger to stop Dusk before it's to late,"Jugatsu announced,"By doing so I may even be able log out."

The rest of the day the three continued to train, since there were no leads to follow they decided by leveling it would help as much. After Skyld and AnakinseZ had to leave, Jugatsu went to his usual spot till the next day.

* * *

Sorry about the whole cheesy fanfiction-y feel. One of the reason I'm not 100 fond of it, but it's also my first work. I can't wait until I get around to finishing posting chapters here, because I can start posting the chapters of the next fanfic.(which doesn't have that cheesy fanfiction feel to it) Anyways reviews and what not welcome.  



	14. Chapter 14:Swords of Twilight

Well I said I was gonna post a chapter every other day in order to finally finish this...so here's another chapter. I almost have 300 hits on the story which be great if only 179 were just in chapter 1, but it's better then nothing I suppose. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu was walking around the next day when a message was sent out. It said that Delta server, Mac Anu, was now re-opened. Jugatsu decided to hurry and go there, maybe he could find Remial. Jugatsu walked up to the Chaos Gate and began to warp to the Delta server. After warping though he found himself in darkness, he was falling. He was unable to move his body. A light began to shine ahead of him. It was a white like like Dawn's although it was different in the fact it wasn't glowing. Jugatsu came closer to it then was stopped by an unknown force. The light seemed to say something to him although it wasn't speaking. It was kind of like a telepathy, while at the same time he wasn't exactly receiving thoughts. It's as though he knew what the light was going to say as he approached it. 

"Come to me. I need your help, everyone needs your help,"Jugatsu thought although it wasn't his thoughts really.

Jugatsu found himself on the ground on Mac Anu. He pushed his upper body off the ground with his hands staring at the ground. _Was that a dream, or was it my imagination_ he began to wonder. He laughed at the thought.

"I lost my imagination long ago who am I kidding,"he said, picked himself up.

He began to look around, Mac Anu was exactly how it looked before the fight, this time he wasn't hiding so he got a better look at the repairs. He looked back at the Chaos Gate.

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"Jugatsu shouted.

He didn't realize he warped there till after the he said it. He was then warped into the field. He looked over at the dried up lake. Then towards the sky. The gray sky mixed with the dark, empty lake. For some reason he began to feel comforted by this. He shook off the thought, what did it matter anyways? He walked into the dungeon, and up to the pedestal in front of the empty statue stand. He found himself jumping over the fence behind the pedestal and into the area where the statue stand was. He began to walk closer, it felt like something should be there, like something was there. He was standing next to the stand now. He rose his hand from beneath his cloak and began to move it closer towards where the statue would be. He paused, hesitant, then continued. As his hand became closer there was a sound coming from the walls and the stand. He withdrew his hand quickly and stepped back. Something began to rise from the stand, but dust was creating a cloud making it impossible to see anything. Jugatsu blocked his eyes although the sunglasses already did so. The dust began to clear and Jugatsu looked up at where the statue was. It wasn't a chained up statue of Aura like he half thought. Standing there was the statue of a boy on the ground kneeling, behind him was what Jugatsu thought was the Grim Reaper, he was holding a scythe and had the robe on. He continued to walk backwards, startled, and fell over the fence. He opened his eyes after recovering from the fall and saw the pedestal glowing. It resembled the northern lights. He rolled over and stood up, then walked over and resumed to read it.

"The one who is of this world, but not of this world, is now home. The twilight leads to both salvation and destruction. Foolishly, but with-out a choice this child of the world follows the twilight, for the sun has to rise the next day."

Jugatsu read it over multiple times. He couldn't get the meaning of it. He looked back up at the statue, it seemed ominous, like a foreshadow of something to come. The kid was kneeling and on his hands, oblivious to the fact his death was about to come. Jugatsu was feeling uneasy from this, his life in the real world has been filled death and despair, something like this he would easily find as nothing important. Considering half of his known family has died from some reason or another related to him. He looked back at the pedestal which was no longer glowing. He looked upwards at the statue once more then left. He walked back out of the church and then onto the railing. The passage and statue were stuck in his head for some reason. He decided to check out the place that started all of this, the dungeon which had bound him here to "The World". He logged out of the map and appeared back in Mac Anu. He decided to go save his progress, although he knew if he died it was the end. He felt nervous and decided to take any precaution he could.

"Welcome, come save your progress there's no need to fear death, just laugh at it,"The NPC was saying to allow players to know who he was.

He found the line funny considering his circumstances. He tried to save but, the NPC wasn't responding to him. Jugatsu figured it was a bug and walked away. While walking back up the stairs he thought he saw Dusk leering down at him. He moved his sunglasses up and wiped his eyes, then looked back up. There was nothing there now, he lowered his sunglasses. He dismissed it as merely everything going to his head. He walked back up Chaos Gate and took another look around for Remial. Since there was no sight of him he turned back at the gate.

"Delta Smiling Detestable White Devil!"Jugatsu shouted.

He warped back into the field, it seemed like it did the last time, normal. He continued to walk to the dungeon, he was attacked by a few goblins but managed to kill them in about one hit each. He noticed how much stronger he'd gotten since it all started. He walked back to the dungeon and stopped. After taking a few breaths he walked in. It was the same in here only there was no monsters or portals still from the last visit. He went into the next level and into the room where everything began. He examined the walls and everything. It seemed normal like it should, the stones and few torn up curtains in random places. This was normal for this type of dungeon. He became satisfied with the analysis, but regretted the fact nothing was there. He sat down against the wall for awhile, maybe this place would help him think.

He began to recall the first time they saw Dawn, and how the mistook her for Aura. This was the first big clue to this mystery. She appeared there and was just staring. Then they heard someone coming inside the dungeon, which was when Dawn gave them the twilight items. Jugatsu obtained the bracelet, which still seemed to hardly work even now, Skyld received the Twilight Blade which was a blademaster's weapon, and AnakinseZ obtained the Tasogare which was a heavyblade's weapon.

"Wait, we were given these items, but why? Aren't they just the cause of the problem? If not though why did Dawn give these items to us? What did we have that was special or needed to get these items?"Jugatsu began to question aloud,"Then there was the first encounter with Dusk up at the tower prison, Aura appeared and told us to flee but to no avail. Wait, if Dusk gets summoned from us fighting and releasing energy during fights, why did he find us then? He was out at the window which we ran to and he blew a crater into the field. It didn't seem to distort data then. Then he turned and attacked us, but we managed to escape. What was he doing there anyways? Has he gotten stronger also?"

Jugatsu shuddered at the thought.

"Then Skyld and Erica ran into Dusk as Skyld was fighting Azara, who followed them. The energy must have been released from sardnox, like in the fight with the doppleganger. That would explain how they ran into Dusk there. He had the same creepy smile from before, or so Skyld was saying. This must mean that Skyld has something he wants, right? Cause in the fight in Mac Anu he appeared and saw all of us after Dawn broke me and Azara up. He didn't have the smile long though he began to look angry like what he was looking for wasn't there. Wait! Is Dusk after the Twilight Blade? That would mean Skyld is in danger as long as he fights. Wouldn't the Tasogare work as well though?"Jugatsu became wide eyed at this part of his recollection,"Dusk must be after those two swords. Why though? Didn't Dawn create them..or wait..."Jugatsu realized the message he got from Zero.

"Dusk seeks the twilight, but then dawn pushes it right behind dusk it cannot find it,"Jugatsu recited,"It sounds like it's referring to the AIs and time but maybe...If the swords already existed and Dusk was after them, then that would mean that the swords were around already. Where it says 'dawn pushes it behind dusk' must mean that Dawn was hiding it, but I suppose it doesn't matter at this point. Dusk seems to know we have the weapons."

Jugatsu sighed and got up. He began to do some slight stretches and left the dungeon. He returned to town and walked over to the old spot which he used to sit at.

"Now as for the statue and pedestal in the hidden forbidden spot. The message... I still cannot think of what it means, does it perhaps refer to Dawn and Dusk? I can't think of anything from it yet,"Jugatsu said punching the wall in anger.

He then pulled his fist off and began to move his fingers around. The wall hurt him more then he hurt the wall. Jugatsu sighed and sat back down.

"I don't even know what time it is now, really."

He looked down at the river, he was sitting on the edge now.

* * *

Oi, review if you wish and what not. 12 chapters left.  



	15. Chapter 15:Ultimate Goal

If I manage to keep getting the chapters in every other day then the last chapter should be up sometime around next month. Seems like a while, but it gives me more time to work on the second part.(Which I still think is better) Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu was walking around town trying to figure out why Dusk was after the Swords of Twilight, which he began to call them. He was walking around Mac Anu lost in thought. The town itself seemed to be on the path to recovery, the players were beginning to come back and anyone new would have no clue what took place. The rumors also began to die down some now that Mac Anu was back up most of the players must have thought it was over. 

Jugatsu stopped by the weapon the shop and leaned against the wall. He started staring off into space when a twinblade passed by, this reminded Jugatsu he had to keep up his end of his deal. He sent a message to Zero telling him to meet by the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu. He then walked over to meet him. Jugatsu began to walk over the bridge and remembered the fight with Dusk, he looked around at the players walking by. They seemed so happy, Jugatsu thought, as though they had no problems. He began to chuckle. Not have problems everyone has some problems. If not, then the world wouldn't be in it's state, the real world he meant. While he didn't show it much, Jugatsu did have dark side, which inhabited him when is emotions arrived, his life caused him to lock his emotions away. He'd been able to keep away his darker side down for the last few months, learned to control it better then he did before. He continued walking to the Chaos Gate and arrived to find Zero waiting there.

"Making me wait when you are the one who called me over,"Zero said upon Jugatsu's arrival.

He began to shake his head in disappointment.

"Have you obtained any information?"Jugatsu asked.

Zero just looked over at him and paused.

"The only thing I've obtained recently is a rumor,"Zero replied.

Jugatsu had to laugh at this.

"I thought you didn't deal in rumors.,"he replied sarcastically.

Zero looked over a bit more serious then his usual carefree attitude.

"This one is more of a legend, if you will. It says with-in the world there are two swords, these swords are supposed to be the key to doing the impossible,"Zero began,"They say that these two swords with allow the wielder to escape to the real world, and grant ungodly powers,"Jugatsu looked over in slight surprise.

"Well it seems you've been of great assistance,"Jugatsu said beginning to walk away. Zero jumped over doing a few front flips to be flashy he then spun and landed in front of Jugatsu, looking at him.

"You're forgetting something, you have information for me. I saw it in your face don't deny it,"Zero said.

"Fine you caught me, but this information is very important. Do not utter a word to anyone else or I will end your life,"Jugatsu said in a serious tone.

Zero became wide eyed and fell backwards. If Jugatsu wasn't so serious about this he would have laughed about he the fear he just caused. After looking around he finally helped Zero up and began to speak.

"Dusk is after the Swords of Twilight. The rumor you heard is based on some fact to some degree I'm sure,"Jugatsu turned around and began to walk towards the Chaos Gate then paused. He had no idea what he was doing, but he felt something had to be done. If this was as serious as he was beginning to think it was then he had to stop Dusk as soon as possible. Jugatsu punched the wall shouting, he hated the fact he was powerless do anything. One of his biggest weaknesses, even when he was in the real world, was that his age and various other things prevented him making a change. Zero walked past him and whispered something as he walked by.

'Jugatsu, if you want to make a difference don't rush in.' is what he said. Jugatsu quickly turned around but Zero was gone. He began to doubt Zero was all he made himself out to be.

"He does have a point, I have to keep my composure, I have to wait until I get my chance,"Jugatsu admitted.

He lost track of the time by now and had no idea when anyone was going to log on. He walked back to his spot and soon he got a message from Skyld. It said to meet him and AnakinseZ at the Chaos Gate. He walked over and saw them sitting there. Just seeing them there carefree allowed Jugatsu to loosen up and lose the grave expression he had before.

"Heyooo,"AnakinseZ said waving as he saw Jugatsu approaching.

Skyld waved also as Jugatsu gave his half wave peace sign.

"I've figured out what Dusk is after, you two you should be careful from here on out,"Jugatsu said, feeling like he was in some cheesy movie.

"Right, so what's he after, you know why he's been attacking players?"Skyld replied.

"Dusk is after the Twilight Blade and Tasogare. I've begun to call them the Swords of Twilight. I heard a legend from Zero saying that with the swords Dusk would be able to escape to reality, and get 'ungodly' powers,"Jugatsu explained emphasizing the ungodly with a bit of sarcasm.

"So do we have a plan yet?"AnakinseZ asked.

"No we still need more information, before we can do anything towards solving this,"Jugatsu replied.

* * *

Oi, so I hope in the least you like characters, because a few of them make an appearance in the second one. Anyways, reviews and so on welcome.  



	16. Chapter 16:Secrets of the AIs

Chapter 16 of 26. Only ten more chapters left. I didn't try making it possibly to create into an anime with the twenty six chapters, it just kind of happened. Enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu jumped up dodging the other twinblade's futile attempt at killing him. Jugatsu felt sorry for this PKer, since he was so weak, but at the same time he was getting bored. He stepped back dodging the next wave attacks. After five minutes of effortlessly dodging the PKer, Skyld and AnakinseZ were beginning to get tired from laughing so much. Jugatsu ducked under the next attack and drew out his daggers. The PKer twinblade paused, and Jugatsu crossed his daggers pushing himself into the twinblade's neck. The PKer fell to the ground and faded away. 

"That was less then a challenge,"Jugatsu said feeling insulted about how such a weak PKer was trying to kill him. Jugatsu put away his daggers and the group walked into the next room of the dungeon still thinking of a way to fight Dusk. At the moment they could only think to train. Jugatsu walked into the next room, and found damaged data. Except for a few places where the floor remained, the room was almost completely just a vortex of corrupted data. The three stared down as the various 1s and 0s flew around. They knew Dusk was here.

"Why would Dusk want to attack here?"Skyld asked shortly coming into the room.

Jugatsu was so caught up in analyzing the room, he was ignoring the others. AnakinseZ just shrugged since he couldn't say.

"If he wants our swords, to escape out of "The World", then attacking this dungeon wouldn't do anything," AnakinseZ replied.

Jugatsu was still looking around. There was a small platform by the entrance which is where they were standing now. A bit to the left of the center was a small section of floor, just big enough for someone to stand on. Then the other door, or doors, Jugatsu couldn't tell, weren't even there. The walls and roof were completely gone. It was like the darkness was pulling away in every direction. Jugatsu stood up feeling uneasy.

"If Dusk does escape into the real world, then everyone on the planet would be endangered,"Skyld said.

"Yeah, I feel better about having the sword now,"AnakinseZ replied sarcastically.

He pulled out his sword and began to look up and down it. Jugatsu stood up finished with looking around the damage.

"If Dawn is supposed to fix what Dusk does, then she should be here, shouldn't she?"Jugatsu asked.

"Austin!"They heard a voice shout coming the next room.

Skyld didn't like to be called by his real name so much while in "The World". Erica walked into the room and didn't even notice the damage, only Skyld. She smiled and waved.

"You invite her?"Jugatsu asked.

AnakinseZ was sitting against the wall, sword still out.

"Well I haven't really gotten to spend much time with her in the last few days,"Skyld replied.

"If only we could find out more information about Dawn and Dusk. We don't know where they came from, why they do what they do, why Dusk wants to escape to the real world,"Jugatsu began listing the questions.

"If only we had some way of calling Dawn, like we know we can with Dusk,"AnakinseZ responded, rubbing the side of the sword.

Skyld would fill in Venus, Momiri, and Erica with e-mails from time to time, to save the time of explaining it in to them here in "The World".

"Well maybe we do. We only know that when Austin fights, it attracts Dusk. Maybe Anakin's works the other way and attracts Dawn,"Erica said. Jugatsu looked at AnakinseZ's sword.

"We wouldn't even know how to activate it, and it's battling with our items that attracts Dusk, not really Skyld's sword,"Jugatsu cut off.

There was a pause. His face then showed some surprise and there was an approving look afterwards.

"What is it?"Skyld asked.

Jugatsu chuckled as he read a message from Zero.

"Hey, one of you want be helpful?"Jugatsu asked looking at the others.

"Umm, you okay?"AnakinseZ asked, getting creeped out by how Jugatsu was asking.

"I received a message from Zero. He found a site full of a legend that is supposed to seem related, but since I can't log out, can one of you go and check it out?"Jugatsu asked, ignoring AnakinseZ's question.

Erica waved, to show she would. The four now used a Sprite Ocarina to warp out to the field, then they warped to town. After they arrived in town the four of them walked to the spot by the river. Erica then proceeded to log out and check this site Zero found. Jugatsu walked over and sat inside the boat, AnakinseZ and Skyld followed.

"For being such a high level why do we always hang out in the Delta server?"AnakinseZ asked while waiting.

Jugatsu was letting his hand drop in the water. He smiled, he was getting used to being able to call "The World" his world. The cold water gently flowed around Jugatsu's fingers. It felt relaxing.

"Delta has some good dungeons, in the midst of all of those weaker ones,"Jugatsu answered.

"She has the info she's telling me right now, umm one second,"Skyld said shortly afterwards, he continued reciting the info Erica was giving him,"Okay, listen up. It seems there was a tribe long ago who believed in the two gods. The first is a goddess, she was believed to be a good goddess, who granted humans the gift of daylight, this goddess was called Dawn. Then there was a second god, this one was supposed to be evil and spiteful of humans.

"They say he looked down on the humans and thought them to be a waste of time, being so needy. The legend says that Dawn and Dusk would fight constantly. Then the legend continues to say that a young boy ventured on a journey and found these two gods. The boy was wise and thought of a way to stop the fighting. He told the two gods they should race. The winner of the race would be allowed to rule as he or she pleased. The two gods decided it would work.

"A few days before the race Dusk created weapons planning to kill the goddess preventing her from racing, allowing Dusk to rule freely. Dawn foresaw this though and stole the weapons which he planned to use. The next day before they began the race, Dusk began to look for his swords, but to no avail. The race began and Dawn started in first. Dusk managed to past her, like she planned. After she was far enough behind she withdrew the weapons from the place she hid them. She thanked the boy who kept the swords. The two gods were supposed to keep running for eternity, while Dusk would look for his swords, Dawn would follow keeping the swords hidden right behind him."

As Skyld finished the story, AnakinseZ and Jugatsu came out of the trance they were in.

"So then does this mean that Dusk is only out for the swords to kill Dawn?"AnakinseZ asked.

Erica re-logged back in shortly, and joined them on the boat.

"This would explain things better,"Jugatsu said,"If we think of it and convert it to here,"Say the two AIs are in fact based from the gods in the legend. While you two have the swords, which would be like the boy keeping them hidden. If Dusk does get the swords he may go after Dawn. If he kills Dawn and can escape into the real world...then that would mean he'd be out to take out the sun, thusly plunging the entire galaxy into eternal darkness. This would wipe out any life at all."

"That doesn't answer everything though,"Erica replied,"What role do you and that bracelet play in this? And while it explains there motives, and attitudes, why is it that in the legend the boy stopped them with out killing anything, while here Jugatsu has to kill a god."

Jugatsu realized she had point.

"The only thing I can come to is that we're supposed to be the ones who'll end this legend,"Jugatsu replied.

It was getting late so the others had to log out. Jugatsu laid down in the boat and stared into the sky. It was changing towards nighttime anyways, although the time varied from the real world. He took a deep breath and began to wonder if they could actually kill a god.

* * *

Kay since I usually have nothing down here to say besides 'reviews are welcome', I'm going to give info about part two in the remaining ten chapters. For the first chapter I'm doing this with, let's start with the title. It's .hack/Artificial Intelligence Catasrophe (AIC for short) and as the name implies it has to do with AIs again. That's all for now, reviews welcome.  



	17. Chapter 17:Puzzle Finished

There was some kind of problem with the original Chapter 17 I cut out of the story, but I went back into the main one and pulled this out, I apologize in advance if anything is messed up, I'm just kind confused at the moment, I checked it over so it should be fine. None the less, enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu took the potion and magic scrolls, as he handed the NPC the money. He was stocking up on supplies, plus he had nothing else to spend his money on. It would be awhile before anyone would get on and he was leaning on the bridge railing. 

"Hi Ju-kun!"he heard a voice coming from behind.

He turned around and saw Momiri standing there hold her staff. He smiled and did his peace sign.

"Aren't you on kind of early? Or is it later then I think it is?"Jugatsu asked, as him and Momiri began to walk around town.

"It is kind of early where I'm at,"Momiri answered,"I thought you might be kind of lonely since everyone else has to log out."

Jugatsu began to laugh at the comment and Momiri began to blush.

"Sorry, I just find it funny when people feel pity for me,"Jugatsu apologized afterwards.

"So what do you want to do?"Momiri asked.

Jugatsu looked up he had no idea what he could do today, he figured he'd be training again.

"What level are you now? I haven't seen you in a few days,"Jugatsu replied finally.

Momiri smiled.

"I've been leveling with Venus I'm a lot stronger then before. I also got new equipment."

Jugatsu realized he had the wavemaster staff from the floating dungeon. He pulled it out. The staff was black and the rigid at the end it led up where it bent out into two horns in the middle where the tip of the horns met was a golden cat like bell.

"Umm I found this when in a dungeon it's supposed to be a really rare,"Jugatsu said.

Her eyes got wide.

"That's the Black Cat Staff! There's no way I could accept something this rare,"Momiri began to argue.

"Not like I can use it and it sounds like you want it,"Jugatsu said.

She took the staff and put it on in her equipment. She then smiled and jumped on Jugatsu. His glasses fell off and he instinctively covered his eyes so no one would see. He reached over and picked them back up and put them on. Momiri was finally got done thanking and hugging him so they managed to get up.

"Let's go try it out,"Jugatsu said as they walked towards the Chaos Gate.

They decided to try a weaker dungeon since they were just testing it.

"Umm, Delta...Bursting Organ Aqua Field?"Momiri said.

She checked the stats of the dungeon, it was a newbie level so that decided to go for it. They warped into a field that was like a huge desert. The skeletons of gigantic fish littered the ground. Jugatsu pointed over at one of the portals and they ran over. The portal faded and three moth-like monsters came out. She began to cast a spell which caused a tempest of darkness to damage the moths. The monsters were completely overkilled.

"Wow, this is so powerful,"Momiri said with a big smile on her face towards Jugatsu.

She jumped on him hugging again.

"You're welcome,"Jugatsu said gasping for air.  
"Thank you, Ju-kun,"she replied.

Afterwards they got up and warped to town. Jugatsu kept rubbing in neck.

"You get excited easily,"Jugatsu said as they came up on the secret spot.

Jugatsu paused for a second he was getting another message. It had no sender but it's contents said that there was little time left and to check out Delta Ravaging Dog Sea of Sand.

"Hmm, I just received a message asking us to go somewhere. You up for it Momiri?"Jugatsu asked, trying not to drag her into his problems more then she wanted to.

She nodded and they walked back to the Chaos Gate with out even stopping for a break. He approached the Chaos Gate and saw Zero leaning on the wall.

"You sent the message?"Jugatsu asked immediately.

"Huh? No I got a message saying to come here and wait for you,"Zero replied.

Jugatsu didn't know what was going on so he invited Zero to the party. Momiri was surprised when she saw his stats.

"Your stats are unbelievable,"Momiri said astonished. Zero put his hand on his head.

"It's because I know more about this game then any player, I can get anything I want with-out breaking the rules,"Zero replied.

Jugatsu could tell by his face he wasn't joking. He looked over at Momiri who seemed to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Don't worry Momiri, he's not a bad guy,"Jugatsu said, trying to comfort her.

"Okay lets go now,"Zero said walking up to the Chaos Gate,"Delta Ravaging Dog Sea of Sand!"

They warped onto the field expecting to be in a desert of some sort but they found it the opposite.

"It's a forest,"Jugatsu said looking up.

The field was more like a path here, the trees were so tall and when you looked up you would see nothing but a roof of branches. It was to thick too get far off the path either. There was no path behind him and in front was like a cave which would be the dungeon. There were two pedestal with designs running up to the sides of the entrance. The path was made of dirt. Hardly any light my managed to escape through the roof of branches so it was dark on this field.

"We're wasting time here let's go in,"Zero said.

Jugatsu and Momiri looked at each other then followed. They walked inside the dungeon which looked more like a mining shaft.

"Since it's no use to me, use these Fairy Orbs, Momiri,"Jugatsu said, giving her about 10 Fairy Orbs.

"Okay Ju-kun," she replied.

She used a Fairy Orb and uncovered the map. The dungeon only had two portals between here and the next level. They walked room to room in the huge dungeon. They came up to the first portal. As it faded two monster appeared. They resembled half human half tiger and wore metal armor. One was wielding a big sword and the other used a spear. Jugatsu ran in front of Momiri and pulled out his daggers. Zero ran up to the one using the spear. He pulled out his weapons. He had two swords instead of the katars he had when they first met, but he still fought with them like Jugatsu did. The swords both had golden skulls on a pyramid for the handle. There was another smaller skull on the pummel of the swords. The blade of the sword was bright and looked like a light silver color. There was an after light from the swords whenever he moved him. The light was white and almost transparent. The sword wielding monster ran up to Jugatsu, he crossed his daggers and braced for impact. The next thing he saw was the monster falling backwards. After it faded he saw Zero standing behind it. The last tiger demi-human ran up and on stabbing Zero with the tip of it's spear. When the spear started to come down Zero ran into the monster and slashed at it's stomach. The armor was cut open like it was paper. It flew back a few feet and landed fading away afterwards.

"You just took out both monsters in one hit each,"Jugatsu said amazed.

"Yeah this place is high level, but I can handle most places easily,"Zero replied, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

They put away their weapons and continued going throughout the next few rooms until they got to the next portal. The portal faded and it was merely a trap chest. They used a fortune wire and found another spell scroll inside. They continued and went down to the next level. Momiri went ahead and used another Fairy Orb. The next room right after you come down is the end of the dungeon. They entered the last room.

"It's only a Gott Statue room,"Jugatsu said as he approached the chest.

Momiri stayed closely behind Jugatsu as him and Zero opened it up. Zero lifted up what looked like a type of ribbon. Jugatsu and Momiri were completely confused.

"You see, they'll have random items like these in the dungeons. These items are supposed to be really rare an finding one will give you a bonus to your stats. This is the sixth one found so far,"Zero said.

"Six? What are the other five?"Jugatsu asked.

"You're joking right? The other five are a golden grunty statue, a cooking set, a phoenix stuffed animal, a Kite plushie, and your sunglasses,"Zero answered. Jugatsu never really thought about the glasses after he had them so long. He remember when he first started playing the world he found them in a newbie dungeon. Since his character had a good appearance for it he decided to wear them. He then came back to the present.

"I found these when I first started and had no idea. I guess that I got so used to them as became better at playing I never stopped to question it, although I never found another item like it,"Jugatsu said.

They began to walk out when the door out of the Gott Statue room disappeared. The walls, roof, and floor began to fade into darkness. They then began to float in the darkness. They could see each other but everything else was pitch black. They heard a voice began to speak. Jugatsu looked back and forth. Momiri who was now holding onto Jugatsu's arm, but Zero didn't look the least bit alarmed, he actually had a grin on his face.

"Your time is running out too fast. The bracelet you hold is meant to clean the "The World" of it's impending doom, use it when the time comes. If Dusk obtains twilight then all hope is lost. Dusk never stays long. So you must find a way to stay with it. That his the only way you can fight him,"the voice faded away.

The three found themselves standing back outside the dungeon. They warped back to town and found AnakinseZ, Skyld, and Erica waiting. Everyone exchanged greeting except Zero was leaning against the wall waiting for it to finish.

"Hope you guys have fun with this task, you'll want to ask someone you know from the inside for help if you want to break off a map,"Zero said then logged off.

Jugatsu filled the other in the events leading up to the return to town.

"So that's why he said to break off the map,"Erica said,"He means we need to cut off the connection to a map so Dusk can't run away."

"We should wait 'til everyones here, I'll send e-mails and we'll meet here again later tonight to plan this out. We can't make any mistakes,"AnakinseZ replied.

"Everyone, log out until then. Get rest or whatever you need, this is gonna be big so we can't have anyone leaving mid way,"Jugatsu said.

Everyone logged out except and Momiri, and Jugatsu who of course couldn't log out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone, Ju-kun?"Momiri asked before she left.

Jugatsu nodded. Her face so showed sadness as she logged out. Jugatsu headed to the spot and decided to get some early planning in, before everyone came so he might have an idea what would work.

* * *

Okay so per usual, reviews welcome.  
Part 2 Info:As I said in the last chapter I'm going to start adding information from the second part here. AIC will take place in both the real world and in "The World". It's based a few years after what takes place in this story. The cast is a lot larger than this story, most of the characters coming over to part two play a pretty big role as well, but not the main role.  



	18. Chapter 18:Master Plan

Chapter 18 of 26. I'm surprised how stretched out I made the end, even if the chapters are short. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu had been sorting through different possible plans until he got a message saying everyone just logged on from Skyld. He replied to the message telling them to come to the spot. Shortly afterwards everyone appeared. Venus, Skyld, AnakinseZ, Momiri, and Erica joined Jugatsu they began to sit in a circle. Jugatsu was sitting farthest from the water. Momiri was to his left then Venus. To Jugatsu's right was AnakinseZ, Skyld, then Erica across from Jugatsu. 

"So here's what we have to do. We need to lure both AIs to a map, prevent warping to or from the map, stratagize a way to fight Dusk, and then we need to delete Dusk afterwards,"Jugatsu said after a silence.

"Luring Dusk just requires a fight with one of you three,"Venus replied.

"Well we still need attract Dawn somehow,"Erica said.

"We have a 50-50 chance since she normally shows up before Dusk,"Jugatsu said.

"Okay say that did work, then we would need Remial to stop all travel related to that map,"AnakinseZ responded.

Jugatsu picked up a rock and began to draw a circle. He drew an X and wrote entrance by it.

"Well even if he did prevent warping then he still may be able to leave, just like how Azara tried to delete us, but the weapons and bracelet prevented it,"Skyld replied, while Jugatsu began drawing some features, and writing notes.

The circle now had a caption which had grassy field by the edge. He also drew some windmills, the spring, and the dungeon.

The drawing now had two people fighting and what was supposed to be Dusk appearing, he drew Dawn on the other side of the two people.

"There, we'll have the following people on the map during this time, Me, Skyld, Anakin, Remial, Venus, Momiri, and Erica. Since we know Skyld's sword works well to attract Dusk he'll be one of the people here fighting,"Jugatsu said pointing at one of the two people fighting on his somewhat crude drawing,"Then we have one other person fighting Skyld. Venus is probably the best bet. Then we have the others left. While the rest will be hiding at spots ready to jump out, we need Remial off to the side,"he drew a few more people then one to be Remial a decent distance away,"Once both Dawn, and Dusk, appear Remial will then set up the shield,"he began to draw some lines across the field now," This will set up everything until we have the shield up. Next we have to fight Dusk. If we're hiding then we can get a chance to sneak out one at a time and get an attack. I'll attack first then Momiri will cast after I attack, miss or hit,"Jugatsu drew an arrow from one of the people going to Dusk then he drew a staff on another one," He'll figure we were trying to sneak up on him by now. Me, Momiri, Skyld, and Venus will then fight him until he seems like he's busy from us four. Then Anakin and Erica can come out to get a few attacks, we'll attack Dusk and distract him while you two go hide again,"he drew lines from the last two people up to Dusk then back into a hiding spot,"This way we can keep up sneak attacks, and keep him busy."

"That seems like it'll work but what about getting rid of him?"Erica asked at this point.

"That will be my part, I can Data Drain him after he gets so weak then he'll be nothing more then a monster, which we should be able to kill,"Jugatsu answered.

"You have to think of the how the plan will fail not succeed,"they heard Remial's voice from around the corner. He walked over and began to overlook the plan from behind Jugatsu. He pointed at where the places where they were hiding.

"You see if he realizes you people are hiding or he goes after the wrong person, then your plan will begin to fall apart,"Remial said, trying to help.

Jugatsu looked at it, he knew Remial had a point.

"So then what do you suggest we should do?"Jugatsu asked.

"The plan is fine don't get me wrong, it's just if Dusk does something different then how you plan, create another way to lure him back on to the original plan,"Remial said afterwards.

"I see what you mean,"Jugatsu said,"If he goes after Anakin, for example, then Anakin stay out and fight while someone else takes his place in hiding."

"Yep, now you still have a few flaws to work on when it comes to actual combat. What is you plan to actually do?"Remial asked.

"Yeah he has a point, in actual combat we have to be careful so we didn't get attacked and sent into a seizure also,"Venus said.

"It's a coma, but yeah,"AnakinseZ corrected her.

"Well the ones most into the battle should be the ones other then Skyld and Anakin, they can't lose their swords to him. As for Momiri we know she'll be casting from a range. Me, Venus, and Erica have to keep his attention so he won't go after her. Erica is still the newest member, so that leaves Venus and I as the two main fighters in there. Then Skyld, Anakin, and Erica stay in the fight but only go in for attacks when they have a good chance. Other then that, be more defensive and try to dodge,"Jugatsu said.

Remial stood behind, and began to laugh. Everyone looked up at him.

"Forgive me, I just find it ironic. Azara used to be after you six because she thought you were against the system, but it turns out you're the ones who'll be saving "The World","Remial said,"Anyways as far as the plan goes, I think it'll work. I can request permission but it'll take about two or so days to get permission to do this."

"That's good enough, thank you,"Jugatsu said,"Everyone have the plan, I think everyone should call it a night, we'll meet here tomorrow and finalize the time we can get to do this and other things. Then the day after we'll initiate it."

This was one of the few times anyone would see Jugatsu as a leader, unlike other times when he hardly cares. Everyone logged out for the day except Remial. He had work to do so said good-bye to Jugatsu and left. Jugatsu spent the rest of the day until tomorrow replaying the plan over and over so he wouldn't screw up.

* * *

Reviews welcome if you wish. 

Part 2 info:Last time I said I said it would take place in both the real world and virtual world. This means that some characters may only be seen online, offline, and some may be seen both on and offline. Also, of course, some chapters might be prodominantly online or offline, some may be completely offline or online, and others might have an even mix.


	19. Chapter 19:Final Day

Oi oi chapter 19 of 26 here. Enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu was spaced out laying in the boat, he had completely memorized the plan and was just letting his mind wander. A few moments later he came to when someone pounced on his stomach. He saw Momiri and looked over at Venus who was laughing. Skyld walked over a few minutes moments later. 

"Seems Remial has permission, I'm free at any time tomorrow,"Skyld said.

So far everyone was available all day tomorrow, he hoped it would keep up like that.

"In the morning I would think would be best cause we'd have all day then,"Venus said.

They were around in the boat now. Jugatsu took his usual spot and lets his hand fall into the water.

"Anakin is busy today, but he'll have all tomorrow as well, same goes for Erica,"Skyld said after it was quiet for so long.

"This means everyone will be able to fight, this works out well,"Jugatsu replied seemingly half in thought.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay Ju-kun?"Momiri asked.

That brought more giggles from Venus.

"Nothing just thinking about all that's happened so far since I've been playing the world, and how eventful this last week or so has been,"Jugatsu answered.

"Hey remember when we first met?"Skyld asked.

Jugatsu was still a newbie but managed to pick up pretty fast how "The World" worked. He was in a dungeon and just help defeated a group monsters who were attacking a blademaster. After the monster died they both looked at each other and started laughing, they were both almost half dead, so they decided to finish the dungeon together. They came back to the present.

"That's kind of the way I met Momiri,"Venus said,"Momiri was still a newbie, I had been playing for awhile and just got out of the newbie phase. I saw her in town, she looked kind of sad so I began to talk to her."

"Mmhmm, Venus was my first friend here, I've made a bunch since then but I mostly hang around you guys,"Momiri said with a smile.

"Yeah first starting out is rough, I mean I only played a few days before I actually found someone who knew about Austin,"Erica said walking into the boat."I had trouble just getting the game to work. I had trouble with the headset and my computer was taking forever to install it. After I got on though it seemed pretty easy, I met a few people but I guess I wouldn't call them a friend exactly,"AnakinseZ also walked over by now and was joining everyone.

"Yeah meeting Anakin was a complete disaster at first, but I'm glad it happened anyways,"Jugatsu said,"After Skyld and I finally finished the dungeon we warped out. We saw him trying to fight some other players. Needless to say he was a newbie too and not doing very well. We decided to try and help but we all were killed badly. The worst part is we didn't save after the dungeon either so we lost like three levels."

Even AnakinseZ laughed at this.

"I always find it the funniest when newbies go around acting like they know the game well,"AnakinseZ said,"We were like idiots back then. Remember the time we were trying to ask for some tips for the game? Pretty much everyone was ignoring us,but when that one guy stopped to help us, he started by telling us the basics. We thought he was a newbie also and after he gave up and left we found out he was like an uber player afterwards."

"Oh yeah I remember, we screwed up big time,"Skyld agreed.

"Hey Venus, remember the one player who would always hit on you?"Momiri asked.

"I'd rather not, that guy was a pain,"Venus replied,"Whenever I was in town he'd follow me everywhere. Whether I was saving, shopping, or anything else. Eventually I got tired and went to fight him. He always talked like he was big shot and said I 'needed' him, but when I fought him he died in only a few hits. A complete moron."

"Hey Skyld didn't you follow a girl around once?"Jugatsu asked after hearing what Venus said.

"Don't tell me your like that low-life,"Venus said starting to get angry.

"I wouldn't, trust me. Don't hurt me,"Skyld was saying getting scared.

"Don't worry Venus I was just kidding,"Jugatsu replied.

Venus stopped looking evil at Skyld and sat back down.

"Yeah Jugatsu had the ability to get everyone he knew in trouble. Glad he never tried it on me,"AnakinseZ said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry guys, but I got to go,"Erica said logging out.

"Yeah, same here I wasn't supposed to be on and don't want to get in trouble before tomorrow,"AnakinseZ responded. Momiri, Venus, Skyld, and Jugatsu remained.

"Oh yeah I remember the first time I saw Ju-kun,"Momiri said with a smile,"He was talking to Skyld and Anakin on the bridge. They logged out and he began to talk to himself. The other two wavemasters were girls from my school, they thought you were cute, 'til I reminded them it's just a character."

"Wow I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. I did look like this in the real world except not so much with the cloths. But now...It's like this is the real me,"Jugatsu replied.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I mean with the way things are for you,"Momiri began to ramble.

"Don't worry about it, I like this place. It's better then the real world. In here you have no problems unlike in that world.,"Jugatsu said starting to lay down and look at the sky."

"Still, I wouldn't think that the real world is that bad,"Skyld replied.

Venus had to log out now and didn't want to disturb Jugatsu so she waved and logged out.

"You want my honest opinion?"Jugatsu asked, his eyes showed slight sorrow but no one was able to see it behind the sunglasses.

Skyld nodded a smile thinking he was right about it.

"I hate it,"Jugatsu said bluntly,"This place is so much better, between the natural disasters, economic problems, the boring day to day life. I don't like any of it, plus in the other world, my weaknesses were more evident,"

"But didn't you have some friends, won't they be sad?"Momiri tried to get Jugatsu to see the bright side.

"Friends? I guess you could call them that. My emotions are mostly gone now I lack the ability to care for others to an extent, it's a defense you build it as people around who you cared about die,"Jugatsu began,"You may try to talk me out of it like a counselor or something, but the truth is I like it better this way. I wish "The World" truly was the world."

A long silence followed.

"But anyways let's go to a dungeon, this is getting boring,"Jugatsu said getting up.

"You were just sad and how are you..."Momiri was confused.

"Told you lost my emotions, I can make light of many a situation,"Jugatsu said inviting them to a party.

He laughed and began to walk out of the spot. They spent a good amount of time training until they decided to call it a night. It was still early but they figured it would be better be rested for the final showdown.

* * *

Review and what not.

Part 2 info:The main character of part two will be roughly the some age as Jugatsu, however he's not as bright you could say.


	20. Chapter 20:Bait

Chapter 20 of 26, enjoy.

* * *

Jugatsu was waiting at the Chaos Gate the next day, everyone was appearing with minutes of the last one. Skyld was the first one on, then AnakinseZ, afterwards Momiri and Erica almost logged on at the same time, Venus logged on last. 

"Everyone's here now, we just need Remial to come,"Jugatsu said.

"It feels so weird today,"AnakinseZ said.

"The town isn't very active, but that's a good thing,"Venus said.

"Yeah, but not that. I mean like it feels like nothing will be after this."

"It should be that way, we don't want anything else to happen,"Jugatsu said staring at his bracelet.

He knew he was one of the most valuable people in this mission, although everyone else was needed to and with out them it wouldn't work, it felt like all the weight was placed on him.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure everyone will come out of this alright, and even if one us does get hurt, Ju-kun will finish off Dusk and heal them,"Momiri said trying to take off the edge.

Remial logged on a few minutes later.

"I made the map for this,"Remial said walking by the crowd.

"Huh, made the map?"Skyld looked confused.

"Yes, I took Jugatsu's drawing plans and made a map. Along with it I added a few things here and there though, but overall it should give us a slight advantage."

"Alright what is it?"Jugatsu asked expecting to need keywords to enter to the Chaos Gate.

Remial chuckled, then raised his hand. All seven of them warped away. They appeared in a grassy field different then the others the grass was up to their waist, it came up higher on Momiri and Erica though because their characters were shorter. There was a clear spot with short grass close to the entrance. They walked over and began to look around. The field had a few windmills There were also a few large rocks slanted. The grass was thick also. The map was supposed to be made to fit what Jugatsu wanted so the rocks would be to run and jump at Dusk, the Windmill and tall grass were for hiding spots, and the clearing was for the melee combat for those not hiding. They began to look around and get a feel for the area, Remial just stood off to the side meanwhile content with himself. After getting a good feel for the the area they went over the plan one more time.

"So now everyone know where they're doing, and when to come out?"Jugatsu asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm heading behind the windmill over there,"Momiri said pointing at a windmill a bit north of the clearing," I come out when you do your first attack, Ju-kun"

"I'm fighting Skyld in the clearing to lure Dusk over and then I fight Dusk once he's trapped here,"Venus replied.

"I stand out of the way and wait until both AIs appear then I set up the shield,"Remial said.

"I'm fighting Venus, till Dusk comes,"Skyld said.

"I'm hiding until Dusk is distracted with you four then I jump in,"AnakinseZ said.

Erica nodded since she was doing the same thing. Everyone found a spot to hide except Skyld and Venus who were standing in the clearing.

"Don't hold anything back we need this to work,"Venus said.

"I know..."Skyld said drawing his sword.

Venus pulled out here spear and slammed it against Skyld's sword which he brought up to block. She brought her staff off and swipe it side ways. Skyld jumped back then ran forward once it passed, he went to stab into Venus but she brought he spear back and him hit in the head knocking him back. Skyld began spinning his sword around and ran towards Venus, she put her spear out to block it but the sword knocked it out of her hands. Skyld re-gripped his sword and went to attack Venus, but she pushed herself back grabbing her spear in time to bring it up and block it. The sardnox began to glow.

"Good Skyld is getting into it as long as he doesn't hurt Venus,"Jugatsu said to himself, hiding in the grass.

Venus used her spear has a javelin and put it in the ground which tossed her into the air. She held on her to spear and spun in the air. The spear came around and was about to get Skyld, he swiped his sword towards the spear. The sword went flying in the opposite direction and Skyld was knocked to the ground. He did manage to knock Venus's spear away also. They both made a dash for their weapon. Skyld got his first and turned around running to Venus who just pulled out her spear from the ground. They locked their weapon. The sardnox was glowing brighter now.

"Almost there,"Venus said.

Skyld nodded, he didn't like to fight girls but he put aside his morals in order to attract Dusk. They pulled there weapons back and tried to attack again but ended up locking. The sardnox was glowing bright now. Above them the white light began to show they quickly broke off and looked up. Dawn looked at them then began to scope the area.

"Dawn! Wait here we need your help!"Jugatsu yelled.

Dawn made a sad face and floated down towards the ground. A red light appeared and and Dusk was leering down at Skyld and Venus.

* * *

Yeah, for some reason or another I made this a chapter in it's own. I wrote this awhile ago as I've said, soes... Anyways reviews welcome and what not. 

Part 2 info: The main character/hero in AIC is named Ryo Kuinichi. So needless to say the story follows him. Anyways the second biggest character at the moment seems to be Skyld, but as I've said that's just at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21:Fight Against Dusk

And here's 21/26. I supposed this sorta be the climiax across the next few chapters, but iunno. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Remial saw both of the AIs and knew it was time for to do his part. Remial's body began to glow a bright green color, he looked up towards the sky, and a beam of light shot up. The next thing they knew was a huge green grid crossing over the sky. Dusk looked up in surprise then lost his ecstatic face. He looked over at Remial who was just standing in the open. Skyld jumped up going to slash at him, but Dusk caught the top of the blade and threw him into the windmill. Skyld turned so his feet landed on the windmill side and he jumped back onto the ground. Jugatsu knew it was time for him to get in. He jumped down on the ground and crawled over to the rock getting ready to leap. Venus was trying to keep him distracted meanwhile. Dusk pointed his finger at Venus drawing energy then shot it. Venus jumped over, avoiding the blast. She looked over and saw a hole of data sitting there now. Skyld took this opportunity to leap up and try to attack Dusk. Dusk flew around and caught the back of Skyld's vest. He threw Skyld on the ground. Skyld was in pain now, although it was a game, his body just felt this pain from being thrown on the ground. He forced himself up. He picked up his sword half way up then stood up struggling. 

Jugatsu stood up and ran on the rock. After reaching the edge he leaped off, both daggers out. He was wielding them more like two swords now then daggers. He came behind Dusk and slashed downwards but Dusk caught his wrists and threw him into a rock. Momiri came out now and tried to casting a fire spell. Dusk teleported out of the way before the spell hit and looked over at Momiri. Jugatsu got up he was in pain but he was stronger now and able endure. Dusk was lower so Jugatsu managed to get behind and leap at him attempting two more slashes. Dusk flew up higher and Jugatsu missed miserably. Skyld and Venus were both running next to each other they jumped off a rock then into the air. Venus began to spin her spear and was turned it towards Dusk, Skyld had his sword up and was ready to slash after Venus got her attack in. Dusk turned around with an angry look on his face. He grabbed Venus's spear in mid-spin and threw her a long ways away. He flew to Skyld and kicked him back. Skyld was wide eyed flying higher and higher from the kick. His grip on the sword began to slip and he dropped it as he began to grow too weak to fight.

"No!" Erica yelled in rage and began to run after Dusk.

Jugatsu was in shock, the plan was falling apart.

"He's too strong!"Jugatsu yelled running at Dusk trying to stop Erica from getting close.

Momiri was busy casting heal constantly to keep everyone alive. Jugatsu's bracelet was shining now, his daggers were changing again. They went from the daggers with green lines along the side into swords this time. The handle was the same, but the blade turned black as it reached the longest it was going to get a golden light ran down from the tip. The blades were now black with a golden wing going down each one. He jumped up and did a crescent style slash. Dusk flew down going to pick up the Twilight Blade, but was ambushed by AnakinseZ. AnakinseZ jumped out and slashed downwards as he got closer to Dusk. Dusk grabbed the Twilight Blade and swung it around blocking AnakinseZ's attack. Jugatsu ran over hoping to catch up and get into the fight. Both Jugatsu and AnakinseZ kept attack Dusk but he was blocking every attack effortlessly, it was as though he had three swords the reaction time was so fast. Erica ran over to where Skyld was.

"Heh...I'm too injured to move..."Skyld managed to get out,"I'll be okay but go check on Venus."

Erica was in tears, half because of the fact she was so worried and the other from fear. She got up and began to run towards Venus. Momiri had taken a break to regain SP so she could cast Repth more to recover their hp. Dusk was beginning to laugh at their feeble attempts. The entire time both AnakinseZ and Jugatsu were attacking their fastest but they hadn't managed to move Dusk back at all. Dusk started a big smile. The Twilight Blade began to glow now, not just the sardnox but the entire blade. Dusk stopped blocking and slashed in between Jugatsu and AnakinseZ. From the sword came a blast of air, blowing away the two. AnakinseZ managed to land on his feet, but fell onto one knee afterwards. Jugatsu's left side hit the rock and caused him to fall spiraling into the ground. His body felt like it should have fallen apart a long time ago, but he wouldn't die so easily. He forced himself up and regained his balance. The long sleeve on his right arm was torn apart and the cloak was hardly on. Jugatsu put down one of the swords and tore off the rest of the cloak.

"AnakinseZ, Momiri, and I are the only ones still left to fight..."Jugatsu said.

He picked his weapon back up. Dusk was now leering over AnakinseZ. Jugatsu realized he was going for the Tasogare. AnakinseZ was holding onto the Tasogare but was unable to move his body. Jugatsu ran over and slashed at Dusk,but he blocked it and then attacked Jugatsu's other sword knocking it back into the grass. He then used his wind attack from the sword, but Jugatsu put his sword up block it. It pushed him back and fell onto his knees. He looked over and went for other sword. He picked it up and looked over at Dusk. He now was holding both the Tasogare and Twilight Blade.

* * *

Yeah reviews and what not welcome and a thanks goes out to the two recent reviews I recieved from GizzlyBiscuit and Aurora. 

Info on AIC:Hmms, I suppose it's semi-worth mentioning, but in AIC there is an organization similar to the Crimson Knights. Their role however isn't too big story wise. Yeah, I'm trying not give anything away relating to the storyline itself just yet, at least nothing too big.


	22. Chapter 22:Last Moments

Chapter 22 of 26. Soes my view count is increasing awesome. In advance note the story description for AIC will be put at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The players found themselves in a dark area. They were able to see each other but it's like they were floating in space. Jugatsu is in the middle of the circle they form. 

"I used my bracelet, I'm going to send you guys out of here, but I have a few requests,"Jugatsu said, in the silence,"Remial I need you break off this map from "The World", I want no connection to be left,"Remial looked over in shock.

"That would strand you there with Dusk and Dawn. It's crazy you'll die!"Remial shouted with a fear never before seen.

"Think what you will, he has both of the Swords of Twilight, it would be crazier to stay here and fight,"Jugatsu replied.

"No we'll stay..and fight,...we have a hard time as...a group..going in alone...is..suicide,"Skyld struggled to say.

Jugatsu looked over at him and took off his sunglasses revealing his eyes for the first time. His eyes were a deep blue, they seemed almost as though they were glowing. Looking into could be compared to looking to looking at the sun shining onto the bottom of the sea. He merely laughed at Skyld.

"Like you're in a shape to fight. You're so pathetic right now. We all are, but think about it. Skyld can hardly speak let alone fight. Momiri is having trouble healing us so we don't die, Venus is probably in a coma right now, AnakinseZ can't move his body, and Erica is still too weak to be of any use,"Jugatsu said.

"What the..hell?"Skyld said getting angry at the insults.

AnakinseZ looked on unable to move. Erica seemed to be in shock of everything going on.

"The only thing left is what to do with these," Jugatsu said holding up his sunglasses.

"How can you joke at a time like this?"Momiri asked beginning to cry.

"It's better also...I don't want you guys to see my darker side,"Jugatsu said trailing off.

"Dark side...or not, you...can't die,"Skyld replied.

Jugatsu was laughing. He looked back over at Remial.

"You'll do it right? Break off this map?"Jugatsu asked.

Remial nodded but didn't show his face.

"Everyone is getting so melodramatic, relax what ever happens, Dusk will go down,"Jugatsu said trying to comfort everyone.

AnakinseZ managed to move now.

"You know what you're doing?"was the first thing he asked.

"I know all to well,"Jugatsu answered.

Jugatsu looked around, he knew this was last time he could see them, although he didn't tell them.

"After this, you'll be able to return to the real world?"Momiri asked.

"Why would I want too?"

"You may not like it, but I want to meet you out there, I'm sure everyone else wants to also,"Momiri said.

Everyone else had no choice but to agree.

"Being a member of the administration..."Remial suddenly said,"We're not supposed to get caught up with players. I just wanted to say, even I'm fired for breaking off this map, making a new one with out permission, it would all be worth it."

Jugatsu began to laugh some more.

"Man that's my point exactly, although it couldn't have been much more cheesy. What ever the end result is, it's been worth it to go through what I have,"Jugatsu replied.

Everyone stared at him.

"You...crazy bastard...what...the hell...is your problem...I'm beginning to regret it all,"Skyld said.

He didn't mean it but he figured it might change his mood so that he would drag Skyld into the battle, just to see him get hurt more. To Skyld's surprise though Jugatsu was smiling at him. This was the first time he'd seen Jugatsu smile an actual one. It felt weird like it was a completely different person in front of him.

"Remial, that's my last request please...I want you to do it. To everyone all I can say is I'll see you guys,"Jugatsu's final words to them.

The darkness faded away. They found themselves in town, everyone except Jugatsu.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm gonna listen and break off the map,"Remial said.

"No, you can leave him stranded!"Skyld shouted then his body felt intense pain all over. Remial gave Momiri a special item.

"I'll be talking to you from in the real world, I feel you guys should know what I'm doing,"Remial said.

He logged out with a sullen look on his face.

* * *

Reviews welcome.

AIC info: progress has begun to slow down on AIC, mostly because the timeframe of the story so far is during winter and writing christmas special summer vacation just seems...wierd. Anyways yeah. Story starts near the start of winter not sure how far it's going to stretch at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23:Last Battle

Chapter 23 of 26. Enjoy

* * *

In the real world Remial was standing in front of a large computer terminal, he was pressing keys, and a message appeared on screen. It asked whether or not to confirm the action, he clicked yes. 

"He just broke off the map.."Momiri said back in Mac Anu,"There's nothing we can do now..."

Jugatsu was back in the field holding both of his swords, Dusk was looking around confused he needed a moment regain his senses.

"He's already better mastered both swords in the little time he's had them, more then Skyld and AnakinseZ who've have had them all this whole time,"Jugatsu said. His body still showed signs of the damage he had taken, but he felt completely fine now. Dusk finally gave up trying to figure out what happened and was flying towards Jugatsu. Jugatsu slashed both of his swords down and caught Dusk off guard knocking him back.

"I hope you like hell, because you're spending the rest of eternity there!"Jugatsu shouted.

His eyes began to change, they were now gray with red streaks in them like if by some spell unleashing his anger affect his eyes. His face was showing a desire and lust for murder now. This was Jugatsu's darker side the side he managed to keep under control...until now.

"You pathetic excuse for an enemy, I hope you're ready to die!"Jugatsu shouted, after his transformation.

Dusk's face began to show some fear then it changed to a smirk, like he wanted the competition. Jugatsu raised both of his swords.

"I shall seal his powers,"Dawn began to say.

"I'd rather show him how pathetic he is when he's going all out,"Jugatsu replied.

This reply caught Dawn off guard and even she became nervous. Jugatsu turned back to Dusk and charged forward both his sword on his left sides. Dusk used two air blast attacks to try and knock Jugatsu back, but Jugatsu just jumped over the first and slashed through the second one. He got right up to Dusk, and slashed with his first sword. Dusk blocked it with Tasogare. Jugatsu's other sword slashed at Dusk's wrist causing him to drop the sword in pain. Jugatsu jumped at Dusk slashing him twice and knocking him to the ground. He pointed his hand at Jugatsu and shot out a ball of energy. It managed to get a direct hit, but Jugatsu crossed his swords and created a shield. He landed in the thick grass and began to run around. Dusk began shooting in random places, the field was covered with craters. Jugatsu jumped out of one area and tried to slash, but Dusk teleported into the air. Jugatsu's bracelet began to shine and he teleported into the air right above Dusk. He fell down getting two slashes downwards and one going sideways before he fell down and landed on the ground. Jugatsu jumped back into the grass planning on sneaking up on Dusk again. Dusk flew up into the air and put both of his hands together, he began to charge large a ball of energy. Jugatsu stopped and planned on teleporting before the energy ball landed. Instead after the ball got so big, beams began to rain upon the land. Jugatsu slashed at any beams and came by, the attack seemed to last for ever.

When all of the explosions faded where the once grassy field stood seemed like a wasteland with nothing but the ruins of buildings there now. Dusk looked down in anger, Jugatsu had stopped every beam that would have hit him. Jugatsu smirked and he used his bracelet to teleport above Dusk again, but Dusk teleported back to where the Tasogare was resting on the ground. He picked up the sword as Jugatsu landed. Dusk shoved both swords into the earth and looked at Jugatsu. His mouth opened wide and a huge beam of energy, the size of the tank of a semi-truck, poured out from mouth. Jugatsu slashed downwards with both swords and managed to hold the beam back for a few second but it soon blew up. Jugatsu flew and bounced off the ground a few times. He stood up, his bandages had come undone and the back of his shirt was torn away. Jugatsu smirked, and jumped up back up on his feet charging back at Dusk. Dusk attempted to do the beam again, but Jugatsu teleported behind Dusk after the energy was released. Dusk tried to stop but by the time his swords were removed from the ground Jugatsu had already stabbed through him. Dusk screamed in pain as Jugatsu pulled out his swords. The reddish glow that usually engulfed him formed into a bird above him and vanished. Dusk was there now with out the glow. His body was nothing more then weak looking body of an average teenager. He wore shorts and a hooded sweater, he also wore boots.

"This was the pathetic appearance behind the glow of the devil? I'll enjoy tearing you limb from limb,"Jugatsu said smirking.

"Believe what you want, that glow was nothing more then a curse to keep my powers contained, thank you for releasing me,"Dusk said.

His voice seemed like a normal teenagers voice, beginning to become deep, but not fully yet. In a second Dusk had turned around and slashed with both the Tasogare and Twilight Blade. Jugatsu slide back with two cuts along his chest, he was beginning to bleed. Dusk didn't even wait and began to spin both swords around, a red tornado appeared above him and it soon turned into a dragon. The dragon flew towards Jugatsu. He jumped to the left and quickly ended the dragon attack by beheading it. With out even looking he jumped over towards Dusk and slammed both swords into the Tasogare he was blocking with. Dusk used the Tasogare to knock Jugatsu back then tried to slash only to find Jugatsu wasn't there. Jugatsu teleported behind Dusk and added two more injuries to Dusk's back. Dusk now dropped both of the swords and fell to his hands and knees.

"You were a decent challenge...Now to end your life."Jugatsu said, as he raised one of his swords up.

* * *

Cuts off, I know. Anyways what happens next? Ooo suspense, fun. Anyways reviews welcome. 

AIC info:I fail at trying to give out information. After the first few it became difficult, but anyways I decided I decided I'd write the summery at the bottom of the last chapter. So basic plot information will be found there.


	24. Chapter 24:Ultimate Deletion

Chapter 24 of 26. Unfortunatly this one is short. To make up for it I'll post the next chapter tomorrow instead of in two days. Enjoy

* * *

Jugatsu stabbed Dusk one more time in the back, after removing his sword out he kicked Dusk out of the way. Jugatsu raised the bracelet towards him and the bracelet began to glow again. 

"Data Drain!"Jugatsu shouted.

From the bracelet came out three ropes that lunged through Dusk. His body soon faded leaving only a glowing red ball. Jugatsu returned back to normal. His eyes became the same blue eyes he had before and his face no longer showed violent intentions.

"Is it over?"Jugatsu asked aloud.

The red ball began to float now. It shot up and into Dawn. She screamed out in pain, then flew down to Jugatsu.

"Dusk is in me. You must finish me off as well,"she managed to get out, trying to hold Dusk back from taking over her body.

Jugatsu's body began to tremble.

"Do I have to kill you?"Jugatsu asked.

Dawn's body couldn't hold it back any longer, she began to change to red instead of her usual snow white color. Jugatsu was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Dawn,"Jugatsu said, as he began attacking her while she was changing.

She was almost fully taken over by Dusk's remains now. He pointed his bracelet towards her.

"Data...Data Drain,"Jugatsu slowly said.

The same ropes from before came out and pierced Dawn's body. As the ropes withdrew there was nothing left. He looked down at his bracelet. The writing on his bracelet had changed into red and white letters. The truth hit him hard. Dawn knew both her and Dusk would have to get Data Drained. Jugatsu dropped his swords onto the ground. He began to look around at the battle field, even he was awestruck by the damage dealt to the field. He then looked at himself, his body seemed so ragged and beat up. All of a sudden he fell into pain. The injuries from before had now caught up with him, he was able to ignore it in battle, but it was so intense now. Jugatsu fell to one knee.

"Not here...everyone needs me to do one last thing...to get them out of the coma,"Jugatsu got out between breathing.

He forced his body to stand up, but it fell like he would collapse any minute. Jugatsu began to use the bracelet for the final time, it was glowing with the golden light it always had, but now it also glowed red from Dusk and white from Dawn. He pointed it at the sky. The bracelets glowing was immense now. He began to get lifted into the air, by the bracelet which was now rising up. Jugatsu couldn't keep it up anymore his body fell limp.

"This...is...it. Everyone...have fun,"Jugatsu's final words.

He knew he would have to sacrifice his life before he even came in here. His plan was complete, now. He knew the others would want to help but in the end only Jugatsu could've actually done anything. He knew Dusk would eventually end up getting the swords, all of it was planned out. The bracelet stopped rising now and the glowing was gone. The bracelet was different now, it was a golden light, not metal or anything. From the bracelet innumerable spikes began to shoot out and covered the land.

"Final Deletion!"Jugatsu managed to shout.

Jugatsu's body was now changing into the same gold light as the the bracelet. His body had soon completely changed into the light and his body formed a ball around the bracelet. Everything in the field began change also. The craters, ruins of the windmills, The Swords of Twilight, Jugatsu's swords, everything. In a second it was all gone. Nothing was left, it was as though the map never existed.

* * *

Getting close to the end. Reviews welcomed.  



	25. Chapter 25:Sayonara

Chapter 25 or 26. More or less the end of events. Enjoy

* * *

"No!"Momiri shouted, now falling into tears,"Everything is gone the entire map itself was deleted,"Remial's character logged back into town. 

"How could you delete the map, with Jugatsu there?"Skyld shouted angry now.

He picked up Remial by the collar.

"He did it..."Remial said.

Skyld looked at him puzzled.

"Jugatsu was one who deleted the map he was on,"Skyld dropped Remial and became wide eyed.

He took a few steps back in shock then fell to the ground.

"He...he stopped Dusk..right?"Erica said.

Remial stood up and nodded, wiping the dirt off his cloths. There was a long period of silence. Skyld suddenly logged out.

"Dammit! What the hell were you thinking?"Austin said punching his desk. He stood up seemingly half there, while the other half floated away. He was going to watch TV, because this was a dream and he'd wake up soon, he began to tell himself. He sat on his chair, with a spaced out look on his eyes. He watched about 15 minutes of a cartoon, but then a newsflash showed up.

"In an amazing and unbelievable turn events, The 14 people who were once in a comatose state, are now coming too. We have ace reporter David on the scene,"The news lady said.

It showed the front of Austin's hospital along with a few others.

"In the last few weeks, there had been 15 comatose victims. Miraculously 14 of them woke up all at once. The last one wasn't so lucky. The doctors say he suffered severe body damage and the computers checking the brain waves, among other things, were going crazy. His heart beat began to grow rapidly. The doctors say that somehow his body must have been simulating intense physical movement with an adrenaline rush, then also with fear. No one has any idea how 15 year old Kaishin Suichiami died, or the other 14 woke up,"David said.

He walked over and interviewed an old lady.

"The comatose victims must have had some kind link with each other, so when the one died, it send the others into shock waking them. That's what I think at least,"The old lady said.

Austin turned the TV off. He finally realized the obvious.

"The first comatose victim Kaishin Suichiami,"Austin said wide eyed,"Jugatsu was Kaishin, and using the bracelet must have sent him into the coma, but then wouldn't then..."Austin realized so much at the moment.

From the start when Dawn gave him the bracelet, she knew what would happen. Austin also realized when Jugatsu's attitude seemed more sullen, that he must have known what was to happen, after having it so long.

"They all knew...They all knew they were throwing their lives away,"Austin said, fighting back the tears.

He walked over to his computer and logged back on.

Skyld appeared in town.

"Hey everyone,"Skyld said in a depressed tone, no one moved since he left. Remial was still standing there as well.

"Don't be sad...Dawn knew what would happen when all of this started...Jugatsu learned about how this would end as well, before we even made that plan,"Skyld said.

Everyone looked up now.

"I heard the news, everyone in a coma had woken up except one...Jugatsu, or Kaishin Suichiami, the first victim."Skyld said.

"And what about Venus?"Momiri asked staring at her shoes.

"She'll be fine she's probably waking up on her keyboard now."

"So then he's really gone..."Remial said standing up,"This whole crisis is over, yet look at us sitting here all depressed."

"That was something Jugatsu would have said,"Erica said looking away.

"Don't worry Erica, Jugatsu wanted it this way, as long as we don't forget the sacrifice made, then it's never going to be a waste,"Skyld responded.

"And now, Jugatsu would say something like 'Damn could you get any cheesier?'or something along those lines,"Momiri said.

Everyone began to laugh some at that. Laughing helped ease the pain.

"I'm banning your accounts for a week. You broke a lot of rules,"Remial said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Take a break from it, don't forget about him, but try to get closure,"Remial then banned their accounts forcing them to log out.

He looked up at the sky.

"Good bye Jugatsu,"Remial said,"Azara is probably going be back soon..."

* * *

Reviews welcome as usual.The last chapter is more or less an 'extended aftermath', I guess you could call it. Either way, it's the last chapter so I'll be writing the summary for AIC after that.  



	26. Chapter 26:Aftermath

And now the last chapter 26 of 26.

* * *

Time passed and lives resumed after the events from past which were sealed away. It was a secret the group wanted to keep with in themselves. They never told anyone else what happened, it helped feel like they were closer to each other. They decided to call it the Twilight Swords Catastrophe. 

The player cheered as Skyld killed the monster in one shot, saving him. The player thanked Skyld and walked away. Skyld wore shining black armor now, and long black cape. He wore the sunglasses of 'a hero from of long ago' as he began to call the player. Skyld was now a legend among legends in "The World" He was the strongest player around, but also had a reputation for being kind. He looked at the sky thanking the player who saved them in his own way. He then laughed at how he refused to accept the job as Game Administrator.

Azara was contemplating quitting anything involving CC Corp after the coma she went into so long ago. She decided to say since they hired her back with several promotions. Azara, or Christine, was now president of the department that runs "The World". She hired Remial as a helper, in the real world. She knew there was no Game Administrator and had to find one now.

Momiri just happened to be the one to fill the job. She was a kind and nice person, it got her respect as the Game Administrator. She was still in school in the real world, but it was involved with mostly being in game so she could still work. She got a decent pay now also. Venus was the aid to Momiri, although they didn't really use that word. Since Momiri wasn't much of a fighter and sometimes you had to use force, Venus was there to help out.

Erica moved back to where Austin lived, but she never played "The World" after the Twilight Swords Catastrophe. Austin still tried to get her to play, but she kept refusing. Both Austin and Erica were in college now. Austin was on the basketball team, he planned to make it big and go pro. Erica on the other hand, was working at what she wanted. She never told Austin what it was, and she didn't plan to.

AnakinseZ started an organization awhile after the Twilight Sword Catastrophe. He got CC Corp.'s approval and began a fighting squad. It could be thought of as "The World" police force the time, although that's not what it was called. The organization accepted sword users willing to help reinforce, and aid the company in keeping "The World" running with out a problem. He called the organization October.

And last but not least Zero kept up his usual routine. He found out everything that happened although no one told him. Zero was as resourceful as ever until the group found out the truth behind him. Zero turned out to be his own kind of AI. He used to actually be a player, but one time he got into an accident. He couldn't deal with the pain of all the medication, and being paralyzed, so he turned to computers. He was a smart guy in the real world and created a way to dump his mind into his character so he could live on forever without problems. Everyone compared him to the hero from the Twilight Sword Catastrophe, the one who said the real world wasn't worth it.

Austin started up the Altimit System and he noticed he had some e-mail and decided to check it.

"Hey Skyld. It's the anniversary of that day everyone is going to meet up in "The World" for a special party, even Remial and Azara will come onto their characters. We have a special place set up and everything. Meet here tomorrow at noon. ,Momiri"the e-mail read.

The next day Austin got back on his computer, it was time for the party. Skyld appeared in the world, he was in Mac Anu the place where they used to sit so long ago. Everyone was there now Momiri, Venus, AnakinseZ, Remial, Azara, Zero, and even Erica ended her stubbornness and came on for this.

"We're making a new town, it's not open yet, but we decided to have a party there,"Momiri said.

Her character still looked the same, as it did back then.

"I already told them there was a new town doesn't matter,"Zero replied with a laugh.

"Yeah being a computer is helpful,"AnakinseZ replied, chuckling at his own joke.

Momiri warped everyone into the new server.

"Wow this is amazing,"Skyld said looking around.

The town was like a small city, with the buildings and streets, then there was a path away from where the shops were up to mountain that over looked the city. It was made to look like a mountain but it wasn't big enough. They walked along the path and came to an area before the edge that that over looked the city. There was a large clearing, but there were party things there now. Party games, music, and other things.

"This is going to be where the players are probably going to be sitting or resting most of the time, for now though we made it made a party setting," Azara said smiling at Skyld and AnakinseZ. Ever since the incident Azara seemed so much kinder, whenever she made her rare appearance. They all gave thanks to the player who saved the world and made this possible they then began to enjoy the party.

The end...

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for reading. Reviews still welcome. Anyways now that this is over I have to start posting AIC.(Which I need to get back into working on). It's meant to be official so...yeah. Summary: 

An era of peace has finally been bestowed upon "The World" after a terrible incident that happened. How long is this time of peace going to last? Will yet another catastrophe befall onto the online world? With the rumors going around of mysterious characters, could it be an omen? Nothing can really be 'deleted'...


End file.
